


Assassination Nation

by ot7mikrokosm



Category: Assassination Nation (2018), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Character Death, Cheating, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gore, Guns, Homophobia, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Omega Rose, Park Jimin (BTS)-centric, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexism, Sexting, Smut, Suicide, Swearing, Torture, Transgender Jungkook, Transphobia, Underage Drinking, Violence, Weapons, What else is new, beta jennie, both major and minor, but i love this movie so i had to do a bts version, fragile alpha egos, he's an omega trapped in an alpha's body, if i've forgotten one please let me know politely, like for alpha/alpha relationships or omega/omega relationships, more tags will come if necessary, omega sunmi, omega suran, seokjin is chaotic, this is some dark shit, toxic masculinity (the alphas), vocal line centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot7mikrokosm/pseuds/ot7mikrokosm
Summary: My name is Park Jimin, and I’m 18 years old. These are my three best friends: Seokjin, Jungkook, and Taehyung. And to be honest, I don’t know if we’re going to live through the night.When an anonymous hacker starts exposing the private lives of people in a small town, violence ensues, and four omegas find themselves at the center of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAMU YOU ARE ONE OF THE GREATEST THINGS TO HAVE HAPPENED TO THIS PLANET I HOPE YOU ARE HAVING THE BESTEST DAY
> 
> Second of all, recently I've been wanting to expand my writing some more, explore different ships, explore new themes that have interested me for a while, and see how well I can write darker topics.
> 
> I decided to start with a fic based on the movie Assassination Nation because I watched it a few days ago and fell in love with it immediately and had to write a BTS version of it.
> 
> The way I portray each character has nothing to do with how I see them (especially with BTS members obviously) or how they truly are in life. No one in this fic is truly a good person, so don't be upset if your favorite is an asshole.
> 
> There is a lot of triggering content in this fic, please read through the tags and seriously consider if you'll be able to handle it before reading this fic.
> 
> I've tried my best to tag everything, but if I missed something, please let me know politely. If something's left out, it's just an honest mistake, nothing intentional, so please don't yell at me/insult me/curse at me.
> 
> And finally, I am in no way romanticizing any of the shit that happens in this fic. I write it with the intention of showing readers just how fucked up these kinds of relationships/thoughts/whatever are.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new style of fic from me! More will be coming!

_This is the story of how my town lost its motherfucking mind. Now I understand how you might think I’m exaggerating. How you might think that there’s no way an entire town could go batshit crazy and want to kill four teenage omegas. But I promise you, this is completely, 100% true. I’m warning you right now that this story will be pretty graphic._

_My name is Park Jimin, and I’m 18 years old. These are my three best friends: Seokjin, Jungkook, and Taehyung. And to be honest, I don’t know if we’re going to live through the night. But let’s start at the beginning._

Jimin was laying backwards on his boyfriend’s bed, head hanging off the foot of it as he stared up at the phone trained on him. Hoseok watched Jimin through the screen as he guided his member towards Jimin’s mouth, prodding it against the omega’s plump lower lip. Jimin’s tongue darted out to lap at the tip. “You could be a porn star with that mouth.” He groaned out as Jimin angled his head to wrap his lips around the head.

_Actually, you don’t really need to see that part. Let’s jump to a few hours after that happened._

Jimin walked down the street towards Seokjin and Taehyung’s house. He had just arrived, turning to head to the front door, when a small voice started calling out his name. “Minnie! Minnie!” He looked over to see a young pup running across the yard across the street.

Before the pup could try to cross the street, Jimin quickly ran across and scooped him up into a hug. “Hyunwoo, you know you’re not supposed to run in the street!”

“I wanted to see you!” Hyunwoo exclaimed, tightly hugging Jimin back. “I miss you!”

Jimin looked over Hyunwoo’s shoulder to see the pup’s parents walking up. “Hyunwoo, you can’t scare us like that!” Yoongi lightly scolded the boy before smiling at Jimin.

Yoongi’s mate, Suran, then greeted the younger omega, pulling Jimin into a hug. “It’s so good to see you, Jimin! It feels like it’s been forever!” She pulled out of the hug and gestured to the pup still in Jimin’s arms. “And Hyunwoo really misses you babysitting him.”

Jimin pouted a bit, bouncing the pup in his arms. “I know, I miss him too! But you know, it’s senior year, got lots of exams and projects and college applications, I just have a lot on my plate.” He then tickled Hyunwoo’s stomach. “But I promise, as soon as things slow down, we’ll have another Disney princess marathon, okay?” Hyunwoo nodded excitedly, wiggling for Jimin to let him back down.

“Well, it’s time to get back inside for this little one’s bath.” Suran said as Yoongi picked Hyunwoo up. “But if you ever do find a random night where you’re free, don’t hesitate to come over for dinner. We’d love to have you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind~” Jimin said as Suran turned to head inside. Yoongi lingers a bit longer before bidding Jimin goodbye, following after his mate with Hyunwoo propped on his hip.

When Jimin entered his friends’ house, the woman Seokjin and Taehyung lived with, Sunmi, was occupied with giving a foot massage to an alpha Jimin had never seen before. Jimin stopped in slight disgust at the display, knocking lightly on the doorframe to announce his presence. “Oh, hey, Jimin. What’s up?” Sunmi greeted, continuing to rub the alpha’s foot.

Jimin shrugged, stepping further into the house. “Just another day~”

“Have you been crying?” Sunmi suddenly asked, noticing the slight puffiness to Jimin’s eyes and the nearly invisible dried tear tracks on his cheeks.

“Oh, no, not at all~” Jimin quickly assured the woman. “Some alpha just shoved his cock down my throat. Not as fun as it sounds.” Jimin glanced over at the alpha to see him already looking him over, and he suddenly felt the urge to pull his shorts further down his thighs.

“The others are already upstairs if you wanna go on up.” Sunmi informed Jimin, who thanked her and quickly ran up to the second floor.

The alpha hummed as he watched Jimin disappear. “He’s nice, isn’t he?” Sunmi gave him a disgusted scoff and pushed his foot off her lap. “What?”

Jimin threw his jacket off the second he reached the second floor, leaving him in only a white t-shirt tucked into his high-waisted pink shorts as he entered Seokjin and Taehyung’s room. “Hey, bitches!” Jimin greeted skipping to give Taehyung Jungkook a hug and kiss on the cheek as they were the closest.

“Why have you been crying?” Jungkook asked with concern as Jimin pulled away.

“I haven’t!” Jimin exclaimed, turning to Seokjin to give him a hug too. “Who’s the creep downstairs with Sunmi?”

Seokjin groaned and rolled his eyes, waving his hand through the air. “I don’t like talking about it, so just ignore.”

“She’s literally rubbing his feet.”

Seokjin groaned while Taehyung gagged. “I think I just threw up a little in my mouth.”

Jimin giggled at Taehyung’s statement. “Seriously though, who’s the soon to be rapist?”

“Can we not with the rape jokes?” Jungkook asked, looking up from where he was experimenting with makeup on Taehyung. “They make me really uncomfortable.”

“I’m not joking though.” Jimin retorted. “You should have seen the way he was eyeing me up, you guys are lucky I was able to get up the stairs safely.”

Seokjin nodded in agreement. “Yeah, he’s like that with me and Tae too.”

“I’ve considered spraying him with my mace the next time his eyes land on my ass.” Taehyung stated, standing up from the chair and abandoning Jungkook to go lay next to his brother on the bed.

As Seokjin and Jungkook proceeded to get into a debate on whether or not it was appropriate to refer to the man as a rapist at this point, Jimin lay back against the pillows on the bed, pulling out his phone to see a text from one of his favorite people.

**Daddy ****😉**  
**You are the most beautiful little**  
** omega in the world**  
_** 5:38 pm**_

Jimin bit his lip, squeezing his thighs together when he felt a tiny trickle of slick leaking out of him. Not wanting to bring attention to how he was suddenly horny, thus resulting in him having to inform his best friends of his secret relationship, he locked his phone and slid it under the pillow, rolling over to face his friends. “So, are you ever gonna tell me who this guy is?”

“Just some alpha Sunmi’s been having over for a while. I don’t even know his name, I run out of the room anytime she tries to introduce him.”

Taehyung glanced over at Jungkook, who was now testing out a new lipstick shade in front of Taehyung’s vanity, before turning back to Seokjin and Jimin. “Do either of you know who’s been sexting Jungkook?”

“Sexting?!” Jimin and Seokjin exclaim, making Jungkook whirl around. As soon as he saw the slightly guilty expression on Taehyung’s face, he knew exactly what the outburst was about.

“Fuck you, Taehyung!” Jungkook flopped onto Taehyung’s bed dramatically, fake sobbing loudly as the other omegas climbed over him, begging for him to tell them.

Jungkook rolled over onto his back, propping himself up on his elbows as he looked at Seokjin and Jimin kneeling on the bed next to him. “If I tell you guys, you have to promise not to tell anyone else.” He looked at the two with a serious expression as they agreed, Jimin even running a hand through Jungkook’s hair affectionately. “Namjoon~” Jungkook mumbled, and the three other omegas immediatlely started squealing in excitement.

“Namjoon with the tan skin, gorgeous thighs, strong arms, and the man tiddies? That Namjoon?” Jungkook hid his face out of mock shyness, nodding slightly to answer Jimin’s question.

“No shit!” Seokjin exclaimed, hitting Jungkook on the chest. “He is a whole snack! He’s been the center of 90% of my wet dreams for two years now!”

Jungkook lowered his hands, instead using them to emphasize his next statement. “Have you seen his dick in a pair of gray sweatpants?” The other omegas start squealing again, gushing over the man Kim Namjoon was. Once they calmed down, Jungkook started talking again, sadness laced in his tone. “But it’s nothing, really. We were lab partners for a project and exchanged numbers for that, and now he keeps texting me at, like, two in the morning, asking me what I’m doing and shit, and I’m just lying there in bed like ‘am I supposed to be doing something’?”

“Oh my god, he’s a fuckboy~” Jimin commented, climbing off the bed. “Who knew that Kim Namjoon had a dark side?”

Seokjin and Taehyung stay on the bed to keep hyping Jungkook. “I wish I had a man texting me at two in the morning.” Seokjin said, wiggling his ass in the air. “I’d say ‘yeah, waiting for you to come pound this ass, Daddy~”

The other three omegas ignored Seokjin, used to his sexual commentary at this point. “Seriously, Jungkook, that is a pure opening for you to start flirting and get your ass in there-“

“-and then get him in your ass-“

“-stop being a pussy and take your chance.”

Jungkook mumbled something unintelligent, but Seokjin had now grown bored with Jungkook’s dilemma and crawled off the bed over to Jimin, who was now lying on the floor. “What about your sex-slash-love life?” Seokjin asked, leaning directly over Jimin’s face. “Has Hoseok gone down on you yet?”

Jimin groaned and covered his face. “Why do you have to do this now? Can we go back to talking about Jungkook and Namjoon?”

Seokjin sat back on his knees, giving the other omega a disappointed scoff as he knew the answer. “You told me you were gonna break up with him if he didn’t eat you out!”

“I know!” Jimin whined. “But I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do!”

Seokjin groaned again and moved to sit on top of Jimin to make sure the other omega was listening to him. “Alphas who don’t eat out omegas are severely brain damaged and psychotic, okay? You gotta drop them before they snap. Now tell me I’m wrong~”

Jimin sighed, running his hand through his hair. “If only it were that easy.”

“Yo, can I tweet what you just said about not eating out omegas, brain damaged, psychotic. That shit?”

“Who am I to deny someone trying to spread the gospel truth?” Upon gaining Seokjin’s permission, Jungkook pulled out his phone and started furiously typing out his newest viral tweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma do end of chapter questions like I do on a lot of my fics. You're not required to answer them, especially if they make you uncomfortable. I just do them because I know there are a lot of people who don't know what to put in comments or what kinds of feedback to give, so I use these just as a starting point for them.
> 
> 1\. Who's your favorite character so far?
> 
> 2\. What was your favorite thing in this chapter?
> 
> 3\. Who are you excited to see more of?


	2. Chapter 2

Jeongyeon sat in her dimly lit room, scrolling through Twitter on her phone until she received a couple of texts.

**yoooooo did you see mayor**  
**yang got hacked??**  
** _12:15 am_**

**its so savage lol all his shit got**  
**leaked**  
** _12:16 am_**

A link shortly followed, causing Jeongyeon to grab her MacBook out of curiosity. She clicked the link, which took her to an online zip file entitled “MAYOR YANG HYUNSUK”, posted by someone with the username ER0STR4TUS.

“What the fuck?” She whispered to herself before downloading the file, her curiosity to great to just ignore it. When she finally got to open the file, she was first met with stereotypical ‘the perfect family’ photos of the town mayor, his mate, and their two children. She quickly grew bored, wondering what was such a big deal…and then she got to the dirty stuff.

First his web history, which showed multiple websites dedicated to underage omega porn. “Holy shit, Mayor Yang…” Jeongyeon muttered under her breath, now realizing for the first time why there was such a big age gap between the mayor and his mate. She continued looking through the file until she arrived at pictures of the town’s beloved mayor with what looked to be drugged up underage omegas.

Jeongyeon groaned in disgust before opening a new email window. “Fucking politicians~” She addressed the email to the entire high school student body and attached the file, pressing the send button without any hesitation.

Seokjin stumbled down the stairs, more than tipsy but not quite drunk, screaming in excitement as he searched for his friends in the mass of partygoers. On his way, he shows everyone his phone screen, wanting to spill the tea to as many people as possible. “Who is that?” A random beta asked him as he passed by.

“It’s Mayor Yang!” Seokjin practically squealed, finally finding his friends gathered around a set of couches.

Seokjin flopped next to his brother and began showing his brother everything while Jungkook announced to everyone what he had also just seen on his own phone. “Mayor Yang being a fucking pedo.”

“Why is every politician a sleaze?” Taehyung asked, taking Seokjin’s phone. “I knew there was something wrong with his and his mate’s meet cute story.” He then looked at his brother in confusion. “Where did you even get this shit?”

Before Seokjin can answer, the alphas they were hanging out with crowd around to see the phone too, soon giving off the same reactions the omegas had. “What I wanna know,” Jungkook spoke loudly, getting everyone in the group to quiet down and listen to what he had to say, “is why the people who are always so openly against trans and homosexual rights are going out and doing shit like this.”

“It’s fucked up~” Junghwan, Seokjin’s chosen alpha of the night, agreed.

“Wait, doesn’t he have an omega pup?” Jimin asked. “Oh my god, that poor girl~” He felt his phone vibrate in his hand, so he looked down and checked, quickly holding it to his chest to hide the screen upon seeing the new text.

**Daddy ****😉**  
**you with your boyfriend?**  
** _12:40 am_**

He quickly excused himself and climbed off the couch, not even sparing Hoseok a glance. “Where are you going?” The alpha asked.

“Am I not allowed to go call my mom without being interrogated?” Jimin asked with a harsh tone without turning around.

Seokjin and Jungkook migrated to the dance floor, dancing around each other for a few minutes until Jungkook felt eyes on him. He glanced over at the makeshift bar, eyes falling on a certain alpha, before turning back to Seokjin. He leaned in close to the other omega so no one else would overhear. “Don’t look, but Namjoon is totally eye fucking me right now.” He whispered in excitement.

Seokjin giggled a bit. “Then let’s give him a show~” The two omegas pressed close to each other as they continued to dance, exaggerating their movements in an overly sexual way.

Once Jimin was in the privacy of the bathroom, he pulled his phone out again, smiling a bit when he saw a new text.

**Daddy ****😉**  
**I think about you every second**  
** of the day**  
** _12:45 am_**

_They tell you that if you’re honest and you say what you feel, then you’ll get what you want._

Jungkook slowly grinded against Seokjin, maintaining eye contact with Namjoon across the room.

“I don’t feel like I’m your boyfriend!” Jimin exclaimed to Hoseok, not bothering with being quiet because 1) they were in an empty room in the house and 2) the music from the rest of the party was sure to drown them out. “Half the time I feel like your fucking babysitter and the other half I feel like I’m just some kind of sex toy for your pleasure!”

“I don’t even know what you mean!” Hoseok shot back. “You’re always so goddamn confusing, I never know what the fuck you want from me!”

_But the truth is no one wants the real you._

They had been arguing for a few minutes when Jimin decided to just leave the room. “Go fuck yourself then!”

“It’d probably feel better that way!” Jimin retorted, flipping the alpha off over his shoulder.

_So, you stop telling the truth. You lie to your friends. You lie to your family._

Jungkook sent Seokjin a smirk over his shoulder as he crossed the room, passing straight by Namjoon on his way to one of the empty bedrooms, hoping the alpha got the hint.

_You lie to everyone who says they love you for being you. Because guess what. They’re lying too._

Jimin locked himself in the bathroom again, no longer in the mood to party.

Seokjin grabbed a new bottle of whiskey from the bar, not even bothering with a glass as he opened it and took a big gulp.

Taehyung giggled as an unknown alpha he hadn’t bothered getting the name of lit the joint held firmly between his lips, climbing into his lap after taking a puff.

Jimin paced around the bathroom, running his hand through his hair. His phone dinged and quickly looked at it, but the text wasn’t from the person he was hoping for.

**Hoseok**  
**were are yu?**  
** _1:02 am_**

He dropped his phone on the counter, ignoring the next texts that came in as he checked his appearance to make sure he still looked hot.

**Hoseok**  
**sry m dtumk**  
** _1:03 am_**

**Hoseok**  
**jmn?**  
** _1:03 am_**

**Hoseok**  
**dn’ti fnor me**  
** _1:04 am_**

**Daddy ****😉**  
**god I’m dying to fuck you**  
** _1:05 am_**

When Jimin saw that text come in, he had to grip onto the counter, the alcohol he had consumed fueling the arousal starting to build in his lower abdomen. Eventually, once he had calmed down, he exited the bathroom and gave Hoseok a half assed acceptance of the alpha’s half assed apology before resuming his usual role as his arm candy.

_They only want pieces and parts._

Seokjin danced against Junghwan, biting his lip to stop the squeal of happiness that wanted to come out when he noticed Namjoon heading in the direction Jungkook had gone in.

_They want to pick and choose. They want **that** life with **that** smile._

Taehyung laughed with his lips only centimeters away from the alpha’s, moving his head whenever the alpha chased after him to keep his lips just out of reach.

** _That_ ** _ pic with **that** confidence._

Seokjin tilted his head to the side as Junghwan trailed kisses down his neck, moaning softly when the alpha’s lips brushed against his scent gland.

** _That_ ** _ omega with **that **willingness._

Jungkook looked up when the bedroom door opened, eyes locking with Namjoon’s.

_But not **them**. Not like **that.** And to be honest…_

Namjoon closed and locked the door behind him, Jungkook subconsciously spreading his legs as the alpha walked silently toward where he sat on the edge of the bed.

_That alpha’s perfect. That alpha’s sweet. That alpha’s gorgeous. And you’re lucky, so be happy. Be grateful. Be #blessed. Because the whole world’s always watching and waiting. And it’s only a matter of time before you fuck it all up._

Jungkook relaxed into the pillows as Namjoon’s lips met his for the first time, eagerly parting his lips for more when the alpha’s tongue prodded against his lower lip.

Jimin kept his phone low by his thigh, out of Hoseok’s sight as texts continued to come in.

**Daddy ****😉**  
**please send more**  
** _1:19 am_**

**Daddy ****😉**  
**you’re so beautiful**  
** _1:19 am_**

Taehyung playfully nipped at the alpha’s bottom lip before pulling away. He giggled as he stole the alpha’s drink and took a sip, relishing in the way the alpha’s attention was all on him.

Namjoon trailed kisses down Jungkook’s neck and collarbone, jumping down to expanse of skin beneath the hem of the crop top Jungkook had chosen for that night. The omega suddenly got shy when the alpha’s lips reached the waistband of his jeans. “I’m not…you know…down there.”

Namjoon looked up at him, seeing the fear of rejection in the omega’s eyes. “You’re perfect~” he whispered, popping open the button of Jungkook’s jeans.

Time moved in a blur until both of them were rid of their jeans and Jungkook was on his stomach while Namjoon rolled a condom down his mirror. “There’s lube in my pocket.” Jungkook informed the alpha. He had been taking hormones and slick supplements for a year now, and while he was able to produce a small amount of slick when aroused, he still didn’t produce nearly as much as a born omega could, and he probably wouldn’t be able to until he was 21 and could legally get a gland implant surgery, the next step on his journey to getting the body he was truly meant to have.

Namjoon pulled the small tube out of Jungkook’s jeans and quickly squeezed some onto his fingers, rubbing it around Jungkook’s hole before pushing two fingers inside making Jungkook moan softly. He thrusted his fingers a few times, adding a third one briefly before replacing them with his cock. This time Jungkook groaned more out of pain, but the sting subsided after a few shallow thrusts from the alpha.

Jimin returned to the bathroom under the guise of needing to pee. He quickly removed his boots and pulled down his ripped jeans, then, with the experience of someone who had taken many nudes before, angled his body and phone to snap a picture of his black lace thong and fishnet clothed ass. After sending that picture he followed it up with a close up of him sucking on his index finger, knowing his daddy always went crazy for his lips.

Seokjin bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, fingers gripping tightly on Junghwan’s hair as the alpha’s tongue pushed past his rim again. His other hand gripped tightly onto the edge of the couch he was currently lying on as he tried to close his legs around the alpha’s head, only for Junghwan to spread them apart even further, preventing Seokjin from moving them at all.

Jungkook panted against Namjoon’s mouth as they both came down from their highs, pressing his lips to Namjoon’s once he caught his breath. Namjoon was the first to pull away, an unreadable expression on his face. “You okay?” Jungkook asked, lightly caressing the alpha’s face only for him to gently push his hand away.

“Yeah,” Namjoon replied, “just…I’ll see you in class.” Jungkook bit his lip as Namjoon climbed off the bed and began to redress himself, hiding his disappointment. Once the alpha was fully clothed, he spoke again. “You know you can’t tell anyone about this, right?”

Jungkook looked down at his lap. “Yeah, of course~” Once the alpha had left the room, Jungkook couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, burying his face in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Who do you think ER0STR4TUS is?
> 
> 2\. What do you think of the omegas' partying experiences?
> 
> 3\. Who is Jimin's daddy and how do you think their relationship started?


	3. Chapter 3

Jimin and Jungkook sat in Jungkook’s car outside of Seokjin and Taehyung’s home, bored out of their minds. Jungkook checked the time once more, rolling his eyes and sighing as he honked the horn. To his disappointment, their other two friends still didn’t appear.

“How are you feeling?” Jimin suddenly asked him.

Jungkook hesitated before responding to the shorter omega. “I’m fine~” Jimin gave him a look that said he didn’t fully believe him. “It’s just…whatever.” Jimin continued to look at him, so to avoid anymore talk, Jungkook pressed the horn again, holding it down to make it blare out until the siblings finally exited their house.

During the drive to school, the conversation quickly centered around the mayor scandal that had happened over the weekend. “I am living for this shit right now.” Jungkook informed his best friends. “You know there’s gonna be a press conference, and you know his mate and family are going to be standing there like the literal human embodiment of the gritting teeth emoji, it’s gonna be great.”

“These kinds of scandals are my favorite, if I’m being honest.” Seokjin added on. “The kind that you can follow on social media are the best.”

Taehyung looked up from his phone. “Like the Burning Sun scandal?”

Seokjin gasped dramatically. “Oh my god, yes! That’s my favorite one right now!”

“How much do you wanna bet Mayor Yang is involved with that somehow?” Jimin offered.

“Oh, he for sure is~” Jungkook responded.

The conversation continued as Jungkook parked his car and the four walked through their school. “Y’all better watch out, or the mayor might sue you for defamation.”

Jungkook scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Please, he already defamed himself enough. My connecting dots isn’t gonna hurt anybody.”

“Talking about this reminds me!” Seokjin suddenly exclaimed, skipping ahead of his friends and turning around so he can face them, continuing to walk backwards. “I started outlining a new fanfic, this one being about all those cunts involved with Burning Sun being victims of the snuff films they allegedly like to create there.”

Jimin stared at Seokjin like he had grown a second head. “I always manage to forget that you are such a weirdo, and then you go and say shit like that.”

“He’s actually onto something there.” Taehyung pointed out. “We can’t make them go through what they put those omegas through in real life, so why not do it in the form of fanfiction?”

The four friends continued to walk down the hall, ignoring everyone they pass. They barely even noticed when they bumped into the captain of the cheer squad, Rose, and definitely didn’t feel her slight glare of disgust.

They eventually had to split up to go to their respective classes, Jungkook and Jimin making their way outside only to stop when they saw a certain alpha leaning against the wall with a couple of his friends. Jungkook looked away while biting his lip, Jimin rubbing his arm comfortingly. “It’s amazing how someone so trifling can make you feel so trifling.”

Jimin glanced over at Namjoon, rolling his eyes and giving a noise of disgust when he saw the alpha laughing away with his friends. “Fuck him~”

Jungkook looked back at Jimin, repeating after him with a stable tone. “Fuck him~”

Jimin wrapped his arm around Jungkook’s and tugged him to keep going in the direction of their class. “Keep your head high and show him what he’s missing.”

As they walked past, Namjoon’s best friend, Jackson, called out to them in a mocking tone. “Looking good, Jungkook~”

The two omegas stopped and stared at him. “I’m sorry, did you say something?”

Jackson snickered along with some of their other friends before replying, adding even more sarcasm to his tone. “I said you’re looking good.”

“You say that like I don’t already know.” Jungkook held onto his air of confidence as he pulled Jimin along, not paying anymore attention to the group of alphas who were now calling out degrading and sexual remarks to the two omegas.

After watching them walk away, Namjoon reached out and hit Jackson. “Dude, what?” Jackson asked, while Namjoon just gave him an irritated look.

Jimin sat in one of the many waiting chairs, having been stuck outside the principal’s office ever since he was called up in the middle of class. Finally, Mr. Son stepped out of his office and stood in front of the omega. “Am I in trouble, sir?”

“The fact you’re asking that should give you an answer.” The principal replied, gesturing for the omega to follow him.

Once Jimin was seated in front of his desk, Mr. Son pulled out a folder that Jimin swore he could recognize. He realized why when the older alpha opened it and revealed the drawings Jimin had completed for the midterm assignment in his art class. The male flipped through the pictures, stopping on a very detailed image of an alpha and omega engaging in heat sex, even the depiction of the omega’s slick seeming to shine with realism. Jimin looked at his drawing then back up at the principal. “I don’t see the problem here.”

The principal regarded the omega in disbelief. “You don’t-“ Mr. Son began chuckling slightly, closing the folder and resting his arms on his desk. “This was supposed to be a school assignment, and you handed in porn-“

“It’s not porn.” Jimin interrupted him. “Porn is a depiction of erotic behavior intended to invoke sexual arousal.”

Mr. Son tapped the folder. “And that’s not what this is?”

Jimin scoffed. “No, it’s not. The assignment was to capture the beauty of nature, and that’s what I did. But I don’t really expect your middle-aged alpha brain to understand that, and that’s okay.”

“My middle-aged alpha brain?” The principal asked before laughing. “Okay, enlighten me, Jimin. How is this is capturing the beauty of nature?”

Jimin leaned over the desk, crossing his arms to get settled for his explanation. “We are inherently sexual beings, alphas and omegas. There’s a reason we have heat and rut cycles. From the dawn of time, we have been drawn to the strongest, the brightest, the most powerful to breed genetically perfect pups through this magical experience we call sex, but we’ve also been pushed to seek pleasure from each other. But we as a society want to ignore that side of it, hide them away and treat them as if they’re dirty and unnatural. Society wants to convince us that reproduction is the only purpose for sex and that anyone who seeks out pure pleasure is selfish and disgusting, especially when it comes to omegas and heat cycles. No one ever complains about an alpha seeking out a partner for their rut or tries to shame alphas for their cycles. But it’s always the omegas and heat sex that are dirty and vile. And that’s what you’re seeing. You’re looking at it with society tinted glasses and seeing something disgusting. But I see two people partaking in a beautiful, natural experience.” Jimin sat back, proud of his little speech while Mr. Son just stared at him in shock.

“Okay, um, shit~” The principal laughed again to cover the silence as he thought of how to respond. “I see what you’re getting at, and I do want to reiterate that you are a very smart, talented young omega who will go places and inspire people.” Jimin felt the beginnings of a smile on his face at the praise. “But I’m afraid I have to remind you that you’re still in high school. And there are rules that you have to follow, which means no more nudity in your class assignments, even if it technically follows the guidelines.”

Jimin nodded, his smile dropping. “Got it~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. What do you like most about the omegas' friendship?
> 
> 2\. Who is your favorite of the omegas at this point?
> 
> 3\. How did you like Jimin's speech?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone after the Saudi Arabia concert? Because I'm really not fine at all (kudos to you if you get the reference)
> 
> Trigger warning, there is a suicide in this. I didn't make it very graphic or detailed to prevent it from being too triggering, but it is there. If it bothers you for any reason, then skip over the section from Yang Hyunsuk's pov.

Jimin didn’t particularly feel like going back to class, so he headed to the bathroom and locked himself away in an empty stall. There was only one person in the world who helped him forget about the stress of high school and being a teenager, and he was who was at the forefront of his mind as he pulled his phone out and lifted up his cropped sweater to expose even more of his skin. He snapped a few photos before moving his hand down to rest on top of his clothed crotch, snapping a few more. He finished the impromptu photoshoot with a signature close up of his mouth, but this time he fashioned his fingers into a gun and parted his lips enough to fit a couple of inches inside.

**Daddy’s Little Slut <3**  
***images attached***  
** will you pull the trigger for me**  
** daddy?**  
** _10:34 am_**

**Daddy ****😉**  
**shouldn’t you be in class**  
** cockslut?**  
** _10:39 am_**

Jimin bit his lip as he read the message, thumbs moving like lightning across the screen as he typed out his response

**Daddy’s Little Slut <3  
what are you gonna do about it  
****😉**  
****_10:40 am_

Jimin waited patiently for another text, his smile falling immediately when one finally came through.

**Daddy ****😉**  
**sorry I’m in a meeting, really**  
** can’t talk right now**  
** _10:45 am_**

Jimin let out a disappointed sigh, sliding his phone back into the pocket of his shorts. He pulled his sweater back down to where it was supposed to sit before begrudgingly leaving the bathroom to return to class.

The Chief of Police, a beta by the name of Lee Sooman, sat at his desk, rubbing his forehead out of stress. “I’ve got the city council, the mayor’s family, and all of his supporters breathing down my neck right now.” He spoke into the phone. “There are teenagers sharing videos of our new ‘pedo’ mayor and completely tearing down his image. It’s already spreading outside of our town limits! The entire town is going crazy because of this. Are you telling me there’s absolutely nothing the NIS or anybody else can do to at least get this videos and pictures taken down?”

There was silence from the other side of the phone for a few seconds. “…Sir, it’s the internet. It’s nearly impossible to get anything permanently removed.”

Sooman sighed. “Well have you at least gotten any leads on who leaked them?”

“We get thousands of cases like this every single day. Just five minutes ago, a couple of fangirls hacked into the security cameras at some idol’s hotel room and leaked photos of him naked. It’s not like we’re looking at a limited pool of people who are capable of doing something like this.”

The police chief groaned. “Fucking internet~”

_“Channel 4 here, reporting live from Smeraldo High School, and here I have student Jeon Jungkook with me. Jungkook, who do you think Erostratus is?”_

_“I think he’s a very woke vigilante.”_

_“Mrs. Choi, what are your feelings surrounding the recent exposure of our town mayor?”_

_“If I’m being honest, I’m angry. This pervert built his entire campaign around family values!”_

_“Mr. Lee, do you have any thoughts on the current Mayor Yang story?”_

_“He’s a sick man, that’s all I have to say about him. Utterly, grotesquely, sick!”_

_“Mayor Yang! Do you have any comments on the recent allegations against you?...Sir…Sir?”_

Yang Hyunsuk ignored the reporters and cameras as he entered the building his press conference would be taking place in. He paid no attention to the stares and whispers that followed him as he made his way to the meeting room and took his place at the microphone on stage, immediately bombarded with screams and questions. The loudest screams were the chants telling him to resign from his position.

Without acknowledging anyone or speaking a word, he reached into his briefcase and pulled out a gun. He brought it to his head and pulled the trigger, a bang resounding through the room before anyone could even register what he was doing.

Less than 24 hours later, there were more than 10 million views on the video. Most of the comments were describing the event as ‘hilarious’ and ‘funny’, some of them questioning the legitimacy of the video.

The four omegas lounged around Taehyung and Seokjin’s pull, Jimin sitting on the edge as he read off Mayor Yang’s suicide note from his phone, after it had been posted to the internet. “I have made many mistakes, and there is no turning back from them. There is also no excuse for the horrid acts I have committed, and I can no longer put up the façade of the alpha I promised to everyone, especially to my mate. I am the most sorry to you, Eunju. And this is why I can no longer stay on this Earth and burden you further.”

Seokjin snorted. “He’s most sorry to his mate and not the underage omegas? That’s rich~”

“Did she comment yet?” Jungkook asked. “Eunju?” Jimin shook his head, locking his phone and leaning back to set it far enough away that it wouldn’t get wet. “Good for her, pretend he never existed. He was a coward anyway.”

“You don’t even feel the tiniest bit sorry for him?” Jimin asked. While the omega agreed that the mayor was a horrible person and deserved the hate he was getting for his actions, he didn’t believe anyone should ever feel like suicide was the only way out.

Jungkook stared at Jimin as if he’d gone insane. “He’s the reason why my parents have to specially order my hormones! He’s spent his entire career denying trans people our rights and opening the door for us to be abused even more than we already were!”

“Yes, I understand that, Jungkook! I’m not saying jump on his side or anything!” Jimin assured his best friend. “I’m just saying, he killed himself, and that’s sad! No one should ever be pushed to that point!”

“Yang Hyunsuk should have been.” Jungkook retorted, sitting up on his pool raft. “And I’m glad he was. One small step towards making this shithole town a better place.”

“There are people who would say that about Kim Yeongsuk,” Jimin pointed out, “and Choi Kyungja, Kang Jihoon, all of the transgender people who have killed themselves because of the bullying and abuse and hate they got.”

“And he didn’t mourn theirs, so why should I mourn his?” Jungkook slid his sunglasses on and lay back on his raft, signaling that the conversation was over.

Jimin bit his lip, choosing to value his friendship rather than further the argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. What do you think of Jimin's relationship with Daddy?
> 
> 2\. Who do you agree with, Jimin or Jungkook?
> 
> 3\. Who do you think could possibly be ER0STR4TUS?


	5. Chapter 5

Lee Sooman walked through the empty hallways of the high school, the principal at his side. “You have a computer club, right?” Son Sungdeuk nodded in response. “Do they use their own computers?”

“Typically, they use the computer labs here on campus, but yes, sometimes they do bring their own, or they meet up outside of school hours.” Sungdeuk answered honestly.

“I’m going to need to take a look at the computer lab, and I’ll need a list of all students who are members of the club.”

Sungdeuk agreed. “But I find it hard to believe that it could be one of my students.” Sooman looked at him questioningly. “It seems that they’d rather go after a target more personal than the mayor. Like a teacher, an administrator, or even a fellow student.” Before the chief of police could respond, the principal’s phone began buzzing in his pocket. “Excuse me for one second, I just need to check who it is.” He pulled his phone out, sighing when the caller ID displayed the superintendent’s name. “It’s the superintendent, I’ll be back with you in just a second.”

“_Sungdeuk, are you anywhere near a computer right now?_”

Sungdeuk’s eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion. “No, not at the moment. Why?” His face dropped with every word that left his boss’ mouth after that.

That night, Sungdeuk sat at his table with his mate, pretending to be unaware of his pup listening in from just up the stairs. “What do you mean by everything?” She asked him.

“I mean that everything that has ever been on my phone or computer since I got one is now out for everyone to see.” Sungdeuk said, squeezing his mate’s hand comfortingly. “Every text, every photo, every internet search.” His mate let out a deep breath. “I just want you to be prepared for what’s about to come.”

“Is there anything bad? Anything specific I should know about?”

Sungdeuk shrugged. “I can’t say for sure. It depends on what people choose to take out of context or pick at.”

Within 24 hours, there were multiple videos on the internet from students at the high school making fun of or ranting about their principal’s private life.

_“How did the appointment go? What did the doctor say?”_

_“He said that miscarriages are more common than people think and to not blame myself for what happened.”_

_“Let’s look at a few of the porn videos our beloved principal as watched in the past. ‘Omega bitch gets knotted for the first time’.”_

_“The guy wouldn’t even let his own mother attend his pup’s baek il party. All because of some harmless comments she had made towards his mate. Like, how petty and prideful can you be?”_

_“We seriously need to talk about why our principal has nude photos of his **omega** pup on his phone. Like, he’s in the bath, you can see everything, why would he have taken that photo in the first place, much less have it on his phone? And I doubt he consented to those photos being taken.”_

Jimin sat at the dinner table with his family, phone blowing up in his lap with texts from two very different alphas.

**Daddy ****😉**  
This hacking thing is scary as  
fuck  
_6:32 pm_

“We have that school board meeting tomorrow.” Jimin’s alpha father was saying. “About what will happen now with the principal.”

**Hoseok**  
sup bae  
_6:33 pm_

“Good~” Jimin’s omega father responded.

**Daddy ****😉**  
Can you imagine what it would  
be like if it happened to you?  
_6:33 pm_

“I always felt something off about him.”

**Daddy’s Little Slut <3**  
I don’t even want to  
_6:34 pm_

**Hoseok**  
nudz?  
_6:35 pm_

**Jiminie**  
I’m literally eating dinner with  
my family. Go away  
_6:35 pm_

Jimin put his phone away and picked up his chopsticks to start eating dinner as his omega father continued to speak. “I just find everything about this disturbing.”

“What’s disturbing about it?” Jimin asked as he gathered up some noodles.

The older omega responded with a condescending tone. “There are boundaries between an alpha father and an omega pup. And they are there for a reason.”

Jimin’s alpha father nodded in agreement. “That’s why I never changed your diapers or bathed you as a pup. I was never comfortable seeing you naked.”

Jimin looked at his father in confusion. “Why?”

“You’re my pup.” The alpha responded as if Jimin should have known that was the reason.

“Exactly!” Jimin exclaimed. “I’m your pup! Why would it be weird for you to see me naked.”

“Let’s just drop the subject.” With that response, Jimin knew his father didn’t have a good reason, and Jimin took that as reason to continue.

“Look, all I’m saying is that nudity isn’t inherently sexual. Just like with these photos on Mr. Son’s phone. There’s nothing sexual about them, they’re just photos that he snapped because he thought his pup looked cute with his bubble beard in the bathtub. You guys are the ones making it into something sexual and painting him out to be some kind of pup molester.”

Jihyun, Jimin’s younger brother, stuffed his face with dinner, looking back and forth between the 18-year-old omega and their parents, interested to see where this debate would go. “Oh, please, Jimin~”

Jimin quickly swallowed the bite of food in his mouth in order to respond to his omega father. “I’ve seen pictures of me in the bathtub from when I was a pup! How come you don’t consider those pup pornography but you do with Mr. Son? Is it because you’re an omega and he’s an alpha? Because that’s fucked up-”

“Jimin!” The younger omega fell quiet as his omega father raised his voice. “I’m not going to sit here and listen to you ruin a nice family dinner by defending a pup molester.”

Jimin rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Have you missed my entire point? He’s not a pup molester! He’s a good guy, and a victim in this just like his pup!”

Jimin’s alpha father sighed and jumped in again. “Minnie, I respect that you like to debate and that you stand by your beliefs and opinions…but you’re only 18, you’re basically still a pup yourself. You don’t understand anything about the real world yet. Leave this debacle to the matured to handle.”

Jimin rolled his eyes again, dropping his chopsticks and pushing himself away from the table. “I’m not hungry anymore~”

Jimin’s omega father rubbed his temples out of stress as Jimin stormed to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. After a beat of awkward silence, Jihyun finally spoke up. “Did you guys see that video on the internet of the family that got attacked by an alligator because they stood too close to it for a picture?”

“No, Jihyun~” The older alpha responded. “Must have missed that one.”

Another beat of silence passed. “It’s a pretty cool video.” Jihyun added on, shoving more noodles into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. What are your thoughts on Son Sungdeuk's hack?
> 
> 2\. Do you agree with Jimin or his parents?
> 
> 3\. Do you sense any foreshadowing in this chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

Long after the rest of his family went to bed, Jimin was still awake, wasting time on his laptop while also texting his favorite person in the world.

**Daddy’s Little Slut <3  
I can’t wait to get out of this  
town  
_12:04 am_**

**Daddy’s Little Slut <3  
If I ran away to Paris or some  
place, would you miss me?  
_12:05 am_**

**Daddy ** **😉  
Only if you changed your  
number and I couldn’t talk to  
you <3  
_12:07 am_**

**Daddy’s Little Slut <3  
I couldn’t stop talking to you  
even if I wanted to <3  
_12:08 am_**

Jimin suddenly noticed a message in his inbox on Tumblr. He clicked on the envelope icon to see an anonymous ask.

**Anonymous said:**

**1… 2… Er0str4tus is coming for you.**

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows slightly as he read the message before responding.

**Eat my ass**

After hitting the post button, Jimin went back to his text conversation with Daddy, sending him a nude he had taken a couple of days prior but had yet to send him. Just as he sent the photo, he received another ask notification.

**Anonymous said:**

**3… 4… theyre gunna find you wh0re**

Now Jimin was starting to get a bit worried, so he clicked the three little dots at the bottom of the ask and clicked the ‘block’ option to block the IP address. “If he wants to fuck with me, he can come off anon.” The omega muttered to himself.

A few minutes later, another ask came through, one that really freaked Jimin out.

**Anonymous said:**

**smile bitch. i’m always watching.**

Jimin slammed his laptop shut, deciding that was enough internet for the night. He reached over to turn his lamp off before snuggling into his blankets and pillows, trying to calm his racing heart so he could go to sleep.

The next Jimin walked through the empty hallway at school, slowing down when he saw the principal making his way towards the entrance of the school. “Hi, Mr. Son~” He greeted, but didn’t get a response as the male continued on his way. Jimin didn’t let it faze him, just silently said a small prayer for the alpha before heading to meet up with his friends in the gym.

“Why are you so freaked out anyway?” Taehyung asked Jimin after he recounted the events of the previous night. “You literally have nothing to hide or protect.”

The other three omegas scoffed at Taehyung’s statement. “Do you even know Jimin?” Seokjin asked.

Jimin began listing off his fingers everything about him that could cause a scandal. “I have a gazillion nudes on both my phone and laptop, three videos into my porn history would freak anyone out and make my parents ship me off, 75% of my text messages are sexts, and the other 25% is me talking shit about people in this school and my family.”

“Same here~” Jungkook commented, Seokjin agreeing.

As the door to the gym opened, Taehyung leaned over to whisper in his brother’s ear. “I have self-made pornos in my camera roll.” Seokjin burst out laughing, patting the other omega on the head.

“What are you bitches up to?” Rose asked, walking over with Jennie, her shadow.

“Looking at Principal Son’s hack.” Jungkook answered.

“It sucks that this is happening to someone who is actually decent.” Jimin pouted as the two females sat down on the ground with them.

Rose shrugged. “I don’t have any sympathy for him, or Mayor Yang, or anyone who has been hacked.” The four omegas looked at her in disbelief. “We live in a world where privacy is a fantasy. If it’s been said on any type of electronic, it’s automatically out there for the world to see. If you don’t want others to see it, then don’t put it in a text or on the internet.”

“So, if you were to get hacked, you wouldn’t care?” Jimin asked.

Rose shook her head. “Everyone already knows everything about me. I’m an open book. Even my parents know about my three sugar daddies.” Rose then takes the chance to praise herself, causing the four omegas to hide their laughter and the one beta to look at her as if she were crazy. “I feel like more people should be like me. Just don’t have any secrets and then you never have to worry about if your shit gets put out there.”

“You’re just such an inspiration.” Jungkook said, but his sarcasm was lost on the cheerleader. Rose’s phone vibrated and she quickly left, answering the call from her newest plaything. Once she was gone, the four omegas turned to the beta who was left behind. “Well, what are you waiting for?” Jungkook gestured for Jennie to join them. “Get your tiny ass over here.” Jennie smiled, crawling to sit between Jungkook and Jimin. The five then sat in silence, just enjoying the moment of peace.

“Just go in there, tell the parents you understand their concerns, talk about how much you have enjoyed your years as principal, then resign with your dignity intact.”

Sungdeuk turned to look at the superintendent in disbelief. “You want me to resign?”

Jimin walked through the empty school building after hours, ready to just go home until he saw a familiar alpha standing at the end of the hall. “Hoseok?” The omega called out, earning only silence in response. “What the fuck are you doing, dumbass?” Jimin giggled a bit at the assumed prank, ignoring the nerves starting to rise.

He finally reached the alpha, gently touching his shoulder only for him to turn around and scream, a creepy mask covering his face. Jimin shrieked in terror jumping back and bumping into a row of lockers. “I got you now, bitch!” Hoseok yelled while laughing as he tugged a gradually calming Jimin to the ground.

“You asshole!” Jimin smacked the alpha repeatedly, even though he was now laughing. “You’re a piece of shit!” He slowly stood up, taking deep breaths as his heart was still racing.

Hoseok took his mask off, standing up and pulling Jimin into a hug. “Come here~” He said with a smile, pressing his lips to the omega’s. “You should have seen your face.” Hoseok laughed against Jimin’s lips before kissing him again.

“You’re a cunt~” Jimin mumbled, but from his smile it was obvious he wasn’t upset anymore.

“What are you doing tonight?” Hoseok asked, pulling Jimin even closer to him.

Jimin shrugged a bit. “Taehyung and Seokjin _might_ be having a ‘small get together’.”

Hoseok smiled at Jimin again, bumping their noses together. “I heard about that. Am I invited to this event?”

Jimin hummed, pretending to think it over. “I might be able to pull some strings.”

Hoseok pressed another kiss to Jimin’s lips. “See you tonight~” The alpha whispered, giving his boyfriend one more kiss before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Do you think Jimin will be the next one hacked?
> 
> 2\. What do you think of Rose?
> 
> 3\. Do you think Principal Son will resign?
> 
> 4\. What are your feelings towards Hoseok?


	7. Chapter 7

Sungdeuk clenched his hands in an attempt to keep them from shaking as he waited outside the conference room. After taking a few calming breaths he made his way onto the stage in front of the crowd of booing parents yelling expletives at him. “I know that all of you already know who I am-“ The yells increased, causing the secretary to speak up and ask the crowd to let him give his speech. He thanked the middle-aged omega before continuing. “But in light of the circumstances, I’d like to reintroduce myself and why I chose this career-“

“Because you’re a pedophile!” An alpha shouted up at him, earning jeers of encouragement from the crowd.

“My name is Son Sungdeuk, I grew up in a small town not far from here.” Sungdeuk raised his voice to continue speaking over the crowd. “The schools there were nothing like the schools here. Lack of funds, the teachers were just there to collect a paycheck and didn’t care about any of the students in their classrooms. I was lost and-“

“We don’t need your fucking life story!” A beta cried. “Just fucking resign already!”

Sungdeuk licked his lips as the insults continued coming towards him. “I refuse to walk away from these students!” Sungdeuk finally exclaimed. “I will not resign! My dream is to inspire young minds to be the best they can be and to follow their dreams. And until I am forcibly removed from my position, I am not done doing that!”

“FUCK YOU!” The crowd then began chanting to throw him in jail.

“I understand how the ‘evidence’ looks, but I ask that you look at the context of who I truly am as a person, as a father, as a teacher.”

On the other side of town, Sungdeuk’s children and wife screamed as a brick shattered their living room window. “You motherfucker!”

Sungdeuk took a deep breath, exiting the room with his head held high.

Seokjin exited his house to join his friends out by the pool. “There is no way the hacker’s a student.” He stated as he sat down with his drink. “He’s probably some, like, mid-20s loner IT geek who lives in his parents’ basement and jacks off to fucking My Little Pony or something.”

Jennie couldn’t help but laugh around the joint in her mouth as Seokjin’s boy toy of the night responded. “Then why would he go after Mr. Son?”

Seokjin waved off his question. “Who needs motive nowadays? Just look at all the school shootings in America. Do you see any true motive there?”

“I just had this really freaky thought.” Jennie interrupted. “What if we’re all just characters in some fucking story that someone posts on the internet to fill the time?”

Taehyung accepted a joint from the alpha sitting across from him. “Porn taught me how to fuck.”

The omega stifled a laugh at the statement. “Okay, see, you might think it did, but what it actually did is teach you how not to fuck. No one wants the pizza delivery guy to choke them instead of paying for their dinner.” He leaned back and put the joint between his lips.

“That’s a valid point,” another alpha said, “but I did learn how to eat out an omega from porn, and I have not once been met with disappointment.”

The omegas in the group all snort. “I can honestly tell you right now that omegas are masters at faking an orgasm.” Taehyung burst his bubble. “So more likely than not, they were all disappointed.”

The alpha shrugged, hiding his embarrassment. “Guess you’ll never know~”

“I’m just so heartbroken right now.” Taehyung deadpanned as Jungkook giggled.

“What about you, Hoseok?” Jungkook suddenly asked the alpha.

Hoseok turned his head from where he had been staring at Jimin to look at the omega. “What?”

Jungkook raised an eyebrow. “Do _you_ like going down on omegas?”

Jimin bit his lip as Hoseok cleared his throat. “Yeah, of course I do.”

“Is that true, Minnie?” Jungkook leaned forward to look at his best friend.

An awkward silence spread before Jimin decided to stand up. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” Hoseok followed him.

Taehyung watched them leave before turning to Jungkook. “You are such a bitch.” He whispered to Jungkook, who just smiled and took a drag from the joint in his hand.

Hoseok paced in front of Jimin as he sat on the bed in the spare room of Seokjin and Taehyung’s house. “Do you think it’s cool to be a slut?”

Jimin’s jaw dropped in offense. “Wow, really great start there.”

“It’s fucking obvious that you said something to Jungkook!” Hoseok continued, running his hand over his face in frustration.

“And you’re on a roll~”

“About me going down on you?”

Jimin raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, like the fact that you haven’t.”

Hoseok scoffed. “What, you think it’s cool to fucking gossip to your friends about our private sex life?”

Now it was Jimin’s tur to scoff. “Oh please, like you wouldn’t go running off to your friends if I never sucked your dick.”

“Actually, I wouldn’t~’ Hoseok insisted. “I would come and talk to you about it. Like, ‘hey, Minnie, why don’t you suck my dick?’”

Jimin stood up from the bed. “Hey, Hoseok, why don’t you eat my ass?”

“Because I’m really fucking angry at you right now!” Hoseok nearly yelled, resuming his pacing.

The omega rolled his eyes and scoffed. “How fucking convenient~”

_Hoseok was the first alpha I ever had sex with…that I ever snuck out of my house to meet…that told me I was beautiful…that I was smart…_

“Fuck you, Jimin!” Hoseok suddenly exclaimed out of nowhere as Jimin moved to look out the window. “Fuck you!”

_That he missed me…_

Hoseok walked over to him. “You think you’re hot shit, always walking around in those tiny shorts and your fucking lingerie!”

_That he wanted me…_

Jimin sunk down to the bed, watching Hoseok in disbelief as he continued his rant. “Grinding on Taehyung with your ass half out, you’re fucking ridiculous!”

_That he loved me…_

“You think you’re any different than any other whore on social media?” Jimin blinked his eyes to prevent tears from coming out, not wanting to show the alpha any weakness. “Do you think anyone actually fucking cares about anything you fucking say?”

_He was the first alpha who ever made me feel good about being me…_

Hoseok shook his head. “It’s called having some fucking self-respect.” Jimin couldn’t help it anymore, a tear slid down his cheek.

_And the first alpha hat I ever wanted to hurt back._

Jimin thought back to moments before when they had been happy at the party, dancing, laughing, having a grand old time. Right before everything turned upside down. “Shit~’ Hoseok mumbled, bring his hand to Jimin’s face and using his thumb to wipe away his tear. “Don’t cry, baby, don’t cry. I’m an asshole and I’m sorry.” Hoseok brought his other hand to Jimin’s other cheek as he continued to whisper comforting words to the omega. “Let me make it up to you.”

Jimin felt a buzz from beside him, glancing down at his phone that rested next to him.

**Daddy ****😉**  
I can see you  
_12:27 am_

The omega then glanced out the window towards the house across the street, seeing a silhouette in the front window. And he knew exactly who it was. He looked back at Hoseok who was watching him expectantly. He nodded, whispering, “Okay~” He pressed his lips to Hoseok’s before the alpha could say anymore, licking along his lower lip.

Hoseok pulled away to trail kisses down Jimin’s neck, unaware of the way the omega was staring out the window at the person across the street. He lowered he omega to the bed, kissing down his stomach and pulling his shorts down his thighs to finally go where he had never ventured before. Jimin continued to shoot glances towards the window, moaning excessively to put on a show as he felt Hoseok’s tongue against him for the first time.

Yoongi sat at his desk in his office, hand gripping his pen so hard his knuckles were turning white, but he didn’t notice as his attention was completely taken by the omega in the house across the street and the activities he was doing with his boyfriend. The door to the room opened and the alpha jumped at his mate’s voice.

“You coming to bed?” Suran asked, smiling at the male.

Yoongi cleared his throat, turning back to the papers he’d been looking over. “Yeah, I just have to finish up a few things.”

Suran nodded. “Okay, just don’t forget that you have to take Hyunwoo to basketball practice in the morning.”

“Yeah, of course~” Yoongi agreed. “I’ll come to bed soon.”

Suran started to leave the room. “Goodnight, love you~”

“Love you too~” Yoongi called back as she closed the door, but he was already looking back out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. How do you feel about Sungdeuk's decision?
> 
> 2\. Thoughts on Seokjin and Taehyung's personalities?
> 
> 3\. Do you think Jungkook should have done that?
> 
> 4\. What do you think of Jihope's relationship?
> 
> 5\. How do you feel about Yoongi right now?


	8. Chapter 8

Jeongyeon sat at an interrogation table at the local police station, Lee Sooman and one of his deputies, Park Jinyoung, sitting across from him. “I’ve been going through several tweets of yours which include the hashtag ‘we are legion’.” Sooman commented, flipping through the file in front of him before closing it. “They suggest that you may be a member of the hacker group ‘Anonymous’.”

The female alpha chuckled at the accusation. “No, definitely. But I am an avid supporter of them.”

Sooman raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

Jeongyeon gave him a ‘duh’ look. “Because they’re badass.” Jeongyeon let out a laugh before continuing. “They do shit that, no offense, y’all can’t do.”

Jinyoung rested his arms on the table, leaning forward in an attempt to intimidate the young alpha. “Do you think this is a game?” He asked, Jeongyeon not even flinching. “You think ruining people’s lives is funny?” The female alpha began to laugh again, which frustrated the older alpha to no end. “Look at me when I’m talking to you, pup.”

Jeongyeon continued to chuckle. “I’m sorry, I was just thinking about how you need to be careful while going after this guy.”

The two cops shared a look. “And why do you say that?” Sooman inquired.

The female alpha shrugged. “You just never know who he’ll go after next. So, I’d be worried about what kinds of stuff I may or may not be hiding if I were you.”

“Is that a threat?” Sooman asked.

Jinyoung didn’t even give Jeongyeon a chance to react to the chief before answering himself. “It sure sounded like a threat to me.”

“Hey, all I’m doing is giving you a logical conclusion towards where your investigation is heading.” Towards the end of her statement, her phone began to ding, so she pulled it out of her pocket, Sooman doing the same as his own phone was buzzing. Jinyoung, however, opted to grumble about the teenager, only stopping when she began to laugh. “Looks like half of Salem just got hacked.” She held up her phone for the cops to see, a smirk on her face. She then slid the device across the table for them to take a look themselves.

Jimin sat in a stall in the bathroom at the high school, shaking slightly as he looked through one of the most recent hacks, not even paying attention to the texts coming in.

**Jungkook  
thank god we didn’t get hacked  
_2:46 pm_**

Jimin took a shaky breath as he read the name of the file for the hundredth time.

MIN YOONGI.zip

He scrolled through the file until he came across the ‘media’ link, clicking on it and barely able to contain his gasp as his worst nightmare came to light. There they were, every single picture he had ever sent to the alpha, on the internet for the entire world to see. The omega had a little solace from the fact that he had at least been smart enough to never let his face be seen, but that fact wasn’t enough to prevent the milk panic attack starting to make its way through his system.

By the time he came across the one video he had ever sent Yoongi, the one of him riding a dildo that Seokjin had gifted him for his birthday as a joke, tears were streaming down his face.

**Jungkook  
oh fuck  
_2:50 pm_**

**Jungkook  
Namjoon got hacked!!  
_2:51 pm_**

**Jungkook  
and Sunmi!  
_2:52 pm_**

**Jungkook  
This is so fucked up  
_2:55 pm_**

**Jungkook  
Jimin???  
_2:56 pm_**

**Jungkook  
What’s wrong? Why aren’t you answering?_  
2:58 pm_**

Jimin went to the school’s social media sight, seeing that everyone was already trying to figure out who the omega in the pictures was. Someone even claimed that they had narrowed it down to ten possibilities. The omega felt like he had been dunked in ice water as he failed to control the tears constantly pouring out of his eyes, covering his mouth with his hand to at least muffle his sobs in an attempt to prevent anyone from hearing him.

Eventually he broke out of his shock enough to slam his laptop shut, sliding off of the toilet onto the floor as he cried into his hands, his entire body shaking from the pure panic flooding over him.

**Daddy ****😉**  
Suran took Hyunwoo and left  
_3:05 pm_

That night, Jimin found himself hiding under Jungkook’s blankets in the taller omega’s bed as he finally came clean after months of lies and secrets. “How did it even start?” Jungkook asked quietly, gently running his hand through Jimin’s hair.

“I was babysitting for him.” Jimin answered monotonously, staring off into space. “He’d always give me a ride home afterwards. The only alphas that have ever been into me were, like, dumbass high school kids who had the mentality of 12-year olds.” Jungkook watched Jimin, feeling nothing but sympathy for the boy. “During the car rides, he would ask me all these questions that no one had ever asked me before. And he’d actually listen to me. He was actually interested and cared.” Jungkook moved his hand from Jimin’s hair to his hand, squeezing lightly. “And we never actually hooked up. The only thing that ever happened between us…he put his hand on my thigh once when he was driving me home. The way that made me feel…I’d never felt that before in my life. And that’s when I freaked out. Seeing Suran and Hyunwoo all the time, I felt disgusted with myself…that’s when I quit babysitting.”

Jimin took a shaky breath before continuing. “Then one night he texted me…and I texted back.”

“Minnie,” Jungkook started, “you’re 18. He’s almost 30.”

“I know~” Jimin sighed, finally looking Jungkook in the eye. “But I really liked him, Kook~”

Jungkook inwardly sighed. “But he has a pup.” He whispered.

Jimin took another shaky breath, a tear slipping down his cheek as he slightly shook his head. “I’m not a bad person, Kook.”

“I know~” Jungkook scooted closer to pull his best friend into his arms. “I love you~” He assured the omega, knowing that those three words were what Jimin needed to hear the most at that moment. “No matter what, I’ll always love you.”

“I love you too~” Jimin whispered into Jungkook’s chest, hugging him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. What do you think about Jeongyeon?
> 
> 2\. Do you feel bad for Jimin?
> 
> 3\. What are your thoughts on how Jimin and Yoongi started their relationship?


	9. Chapter 9

The four omegas made their way down the school hallway quietly, none in the mood to laugh or talk. Jimin kept his face down in an attempt to prevent attention from drawing to him. They passed by Officer Park Jinyoung, who was now at the school on a daily basis thanks to the hacking crisis. “Have a good day!” He called after them, but none of them paid him any attention. He followed them with his eyes until they disappeared from his sight.

_I read this quote from this writer whose name I forget._

Jimin sat in class, his laptop open on the desk in front of him thanks to his teacher allowing them to use their personal laptops to work on a class assignment. He was typing away when a text came from Jungkook.

**Jungkook  
Fuck!! Namjoon didn’t come to  
school today!  
_9:46 am_**

_But it said something like ten percent of the population is cruel._

Rose worked hard at cheer practice, completely unbothered despite the fact that she was a victim of the most recent hacking.

Jennie was in the bathroom and had just finished washing her hands when Seokjin texted her.

**Seokjin  
oh my god, I just saw Rose’s leak  
_10:06 am_**

The beta looked at her phone in confusion until another text came through.

_And, like, ten percent is merciful._

**Seokjin  
I can’t believe she would send your  
nudes to everybody  
_10:08 am_**

Jennie’s blood ran cold at that text, making her quickly exit out of her messaging app and look up Rose’s hack to look for herself. Sure enough, there they were in the text messages file.

**omg just found a bunch of nudes on  
Jennie’s phone lol**

**What? I thought betas were  
incapable of feeling sexual arousal?  
Why would she need nudes?**

**Who know, but I am dying lol**

**Can I see?**

**Why not?  
*images attached***

_And the other 80% can be swayed in either direction. I’m also pretty sure that that writer has never seen a fight video on YouTube._

Jimin watched as text after text came in from Jungkook, and even though he so badly wanted to comfort him, he just couldn’t bring it in himself to respond since his mind was currently overtaken with his own issues.

**Jungkook  
Literally everyone is talking about  
my texts with him  
_10:10 am_**

_Or 4chan, or Tumblr, or Twitter. Or had their best friend share their nudes with her boyfriend, and in turn, the entire fucking school._

Jennie stared at herself in the mirror, the tears no longer falling. Instead a completely emotionless expression is what looked back at her.

“Fuck Namjoon!” Jackson exclaimed to the others that were in the weight room with him. “I can’t believe he fucking let that tranny get on him.”

“Seriously~” Another alpha agreed. “He used to change in here with us all the time, what if he was secretly wanting us to fuck him too.”

_But it is scary to think about…because you don’t know who’s who._

Jennie slowly walked towards the gym, hand gripping onto the baseball bat she had grabbed from the sports equipment closet on her way.

_And at the end of the day, nothing unites us like a good tragedy._

**Hoseok  
can you meet in locker room in  
10??  
_10:15 am_**

Jimin stared at the newest text before sighing, raising his hand to ask permission to go to the bathroom.

“Do you know when he’s coming back to school?” One of the alphas asked Jackson.

Jackson just shook his head. “If he knows what’s good for him, he’ll put a bullet in his head before even thinking about showing his face around here again.” After a minute of silence, he spoke again. “This pisses me off, someone needs to teach him a lesson.”

An alpha raised his hand. “I’ll drive~”

_Because it’s all just a story, right?_

Jimin walked into the locker room and found Hoseok leaning against the wall. “Hey~” He called out to get the alpha’s attention. “What’s up?”

Hoseok gestured for him to come closer. “Come here, I wanna ask you something.” Jimin furrowed his eyebrows, but did as asked, stopping just in front of his boyfriend. “You have a freckle shaped like a heart on your ass?”

Jimin tensed slightly, but quickly composed himself and shook his head. “No~”

Hoseok cocked his head. “You sure about that, Jimin?”

“Yeah~” Jimin said, shifting his eyes slightly.

The alpha chuckled exasperatedly. “You’re fucking lying.” Jimin stayed quiet, staring at the alpha. “Show me~”

“No~”

Jennie approached Rose from behind, and by the time the other cheerleaders even noticed her presence, it was too late. The bat had already come into contact with the omega’s head. Jennie didn’t stop after one hit, she kept swinging until the beta coach ran up to her and pulled her away, forcing her to drop her weapon while the entire cheer squad screamed and ran off.

Suddenly, Jimin was grabbed from behind, making the omega gasp in fear. “What the fuck?!” He exclaimed, struggling against Hoseok’s best friend as the alpha pulled him down to the ground.

“Stop fighting it, Jimin!”

Jimin stared at his boyfriend in shock, still trying to get out of the other alpha’s hold. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

Hoseok crouched down beside him, hand gently resting against the omega’s throat just firm enough to make him lie still. “When I looked through _all_ the photos in Min Yoongi’s leak, I started to think to myself, ‘that omega looks pretty fucking familiar’.”

Tears started slip out of Jimin’s eyes as he shook his head. “Don’t do this~” He practically begged the alpha.

Hoseok just smirked and pulled up a picture on his phone, shoving the screen in Jimin’s face. The omega closed his eyes, not wanting to face up to what he’d done. “What do you think, Jimin? Look familiar?”

“No!”

“It doesn’t?” Hoseok asked in mock confusion.

Jimin took a shaky breath, sniffling a bit. “Get off me!”

“That’s what I thought.” Hoseok continued as if he hadn’t heard the omega. “I thought there’s no fucking way this could be Jimin. My little Minnie.” Hoseok pinched Jimin’s cheeks, but harder than he normally did.

“Get the fuck off me!” Jimin begged with a broken voice.

Hoseok shrugged slightly. “I just wanna make sure. So, turn around, be a good little omega, and show me.” Jimin’s cries were audible at that point. “Come on, show me~”

“Get the fuck off me.” He whispered, shaking his head slightly.

“Your choice~” The alpha stood up and gestured for his friends to move. Jimin started screaming in desperation as the two alphas that were helping Hoseok forced him onto his stomach. Jimin started kicking, causing Hoseok to yell at his friends to hold him down. Eventually the three alphas overpowered Jimin, the omega crying harder as he felt his jeans and panties getting yanked down until the top half of his ass was exposed. “There it is!” Hoseok exclaimed once Jimin’s heart shaped freckle was in plain sight, right where the swell of his left cheek started. The alpha pulled his phone out to start snapping pictures. “Make sure his face is in the fucking shot.” The alpha that had been holding him down from the beginning forced Jimin’s head around so the camera would capture his face along with his incriminating feature. “Is it bad that I’m actually enjoying this?” Hoseok asked with a laugh as he continued to take picture out of picture, making sure he got the perfect shot for exposing the omega. “Didn’t you used to fucking babysit for him?” He asked as if the omega wasn’t sobbing on the floor beneath him.

Once he was satisfied, Hoseok pocketed his phone, leaning down and holding Jimin’s head up so they were face to face. “You humiliated me! And now it’s my turn to humiliate you.” Jimin’s cries quietened now, too scared to make any sound as Hoseok spoke. “I’m going to show the whole fucking world what a dirty whore you are.” A sob escaped Jimin’s lips once again. “Stop fucking crying, you brought this on yourself.” The alpha gave Jimin’s head a small shove as he stood up, the omega finally letting his tears fall freely again. “Do whatever you want with him.” Hoseok informed his friends, causing Jimin to cry harder when he felt his jeans getting pulled even further down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Do you feel sorry for Rose at all?
> 
> 2\. What do you think Jackson is planning for Namjoon?
> 
> 3\. What do you think is going to happen to Jimin now?


	10. Chapter 10

Jennie sat at the interrogation table, head resting on her hands with tear tracks staining her face. “You just don’t get it. You don’t know how many people have seen them. You can save them to your computer, you can google them and share them with whoever the fuck you want.” The beta sniffled a bit. “For the rest of my life, every single room I walk into, every job interview, every first date…I’ll just be sitting there wondering ‘have they seen them’.”

The beta recalled the way her classmates had cheered for her as she was led outside by the cops just after she assaulted her now ex best friend, a small smile gracing her face. “I’ve seen how something like this has ruined people’s lives before. So, I’d always promised myself that if I ever found myself in that situation, and I got the chance to know who caused it, I would make sure they hurt as much as I did. Sure, it may not be the right thing to do, but don’t even try to tell me it’s not justifiable. It’s not like I fucking killed her, she’s still breathing.”

By the time the school day was over, the pictures Hoseok had taken were all over the internet with thousands of comments, likes, and shares on every social media they found their way to. Jimin was barely holding it together on his way home, feeling his heartrate increase and his stomach churn with every ding of his phone letting him know that he had a new follower or DM or whatever else it was trying to tell him. “Fuck!” Jimin cried to himself, wanting nothing more than to throw his phone into the middle of the street, but refraining from doing so as he knew he would end up regretting it.

By the time he made it home, he could already see his parents through the window, sitting at the table obviously waiting for him. His assumption was confirmed when the second he walked inside and slipped his shoes off, his alpha dad called out for him. “No, nope, I’m sorry, we cannot do this right now.” He rushed off to his bedroom, throwing his jacket on the floor and ignoring his omega father repeatedly calling for him.

The 18-year-old had just thrown himself onto his bed to cry into his pillow when his omega father entered the room. “I just want to ask you a question.”

Jimin covered his face with his hands, trying not to cry any harder than he already was. “Please don’t do this right now.”

“I just want to talk to you and ask you a question. And I expect you to be honest with me.” Jimin refused to look at his omega father, still quietly asking him not to do this right now. “Jimin, look at me.” Jimin briefly glanced at his father before looking away again. “Tell me the truth, was that you in the photos on Min Yoongi’s phone?” Jimin stayed quiet, so his omega father reached out to grab his chin, forcing him to look at him.

“I’m begging you not to do this right now.” Jimin pleaded.

The older omega stared down at him with seemingly no emotion. “It’s just a simple question.”

Jimin shook his head slightly, more tears slipping out. “Don’t, please~”

“Is it you in those photos?” He finally took his hand away and Jimin took the chance to turn his head away from his father. “Jimin, I want to know the truth. Is it you? Did you do this?” Jimin began to quietly beg for him to stop asking. “Jimin, I am your father. You are my son. I have spent 18 years raising you.” He once again reached out and forced Jimin to look at him. “I just want to know the truth. Is it you in those photos?”

Jimin pushed against his omega father’s hand, turning to look out his bedroom door where his alpha father was waiting in the hallway. “Dad?” He called out to him.

“Just answer the question, Jimin.” The alpha responded without even looking at the 18-year-old.

Jimin took a shaky breath, more tears falling out as he closed his eyes and gave the tiniest nod. “Yes, it is you?” His omega father asked for clarification, and he nodded again, a sob escaping him. “What is wrong with you?” His father’s tone was suddenly filled with anger, causing the 18-year-old to cry even harder. “How could you do that? What were you thinking?” Jimin couldn’t respond through his tears. “Get up.”

“No, no, Dad, please-“

“Up!” The older omega grabbed Jimin’s arm and tried to force him to get off the bed.

Jimin started screaming as his father started dragging him. “No, Dad, please! I’m sorry! I love you! Don’t do this!” The older omega ignored him, even when he fell to the floor refusing to stand up. He just continued dragging him out of the room. “Dad, please, stop him!” Jimin begged his alpha father as he was dragged past him, but the alpha stayed silent, just watching his mate drag their son through the house until they reached the front door. “Don’t do this, I’m so sorry!” Jimin cried as his omega father shoved him out onto their porch, not even letting him have a jacket or a pair of shoes before slamming the door in his face and locking it.

Jimin started beating on the door, begging for his parents to let him back in, but they never did.

After an hour of screaming and crying to the point that his throat ached, he finally gave up, pushing himself to stand up and walk off their porch. He wrapped his arms around himself to preserve some warmth as he walked down the sidewalk, shivering as the late fall wind blew over him. He was halfway to Seokjin and Taehyung’s house, the only place he knew he could go at that moment, when a car with two unfamiliar older alphas pulled up beside him. “Holy shit, it’s Park fucking Jimin.” The one in the passenger seat called out, pulling out his phone to start filming him, livestreaming the encounter. “I’m a big fan of your work! Can’t believe we got our own little porn star in this shithole town.”

Jimin didn’t even look their way, just continued walking down the street hoping that they would soon grow bored and leave. “You see this, viewers?” The alpha asked as he zoomed in on the omega with his phone. “Park fucking Jimin, our number one slut. Say hi to everyone, Jimin!”

“Leave me the fuck alone!” Jimin muttered under his breath, walking the tiniest bit faster.

“Come on, baby, give them what they want!”

“Leave me the fuck alone.”

“Why are you so quiet now? I thought you liked being loud?”

“Leave me the fuck alone. Leave me the fuck alone.” Jimin just kept repeating this quietly over and over, hoping that they would eventually stop.

The alpha lowered his phone slightly, tilting his head. “What the fuck are you saying, bitch?”

“Leave me the fuck alone.” Jimin said slightly louder this time.

“You think any alpha’s gonna wanna fuck you after they Google you? You should feel lucky that we’re even giving you the time of day.” Jimin shook his head. “Why don’t you come on over here and show me just what that mouth can do?”

A quiet sob left Jimin’s throat. “Fuck you!” He screamed at the alpha.

“Don’t make me get out of this fucking car!” The second the threat left the alpha’s mouth, Jimin took off running, ignoring the sting from his bare feet slapping the concrete. “What the fuck are you doing, bitch?!” The alpha raised his phone again, yelling derogatory remarks towards Jimin as he continued to run.

The omega then decided to cut through a random yard to get away from the alphas faster, prompting the alpha with the phone to jump out of the barely moving car to take off after him. “Where the fuck do you think you’re going, Jimin?!” He called out, filming the entire chase. “The harder you make me work the harder I’m gonna fuck you, bitch!”

The alpha slowed down his pace to look around and figure out exactly where Jimin would have gone. When he least expected it, Jimin jumped out from behind the backyard shed of one of the houses, hitting the alpha in the face with the shovel he had managed to find leaning against the shed. The alpha fell to the ground in pain, holding his nose that was now gushing blood as Jimin finally breathed a sigh of relief. He looked up to see an alpha pup staring at him in shock. Jimin glanced back down at the alpha on the ground, and when he was sure the alpha was no longer a threat, he dropped the shovel and took off running again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. How bad do you feel for Jimin right now?
> 
> 2\. What do you think will happen next?
> 
> 3\. Who do you think is ER0STR4TUS?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's about to go down

** _One Week Later_ **

** **

Thanks to all the hackings, the majority of the citizens in the town had taken to the habit of wearing a mask to hide their identities. Both from fear of judgment, and fear of whatever physical punishment might come their way for their past actions.

_So, here’s what really bothers me. Who sees a naked photo of an omega and immediately thinks, “Yo, I gotta kill this bitch”? Turns out, way more people than you’d expect._

A group of teenagers are gathered around in circle, cheering and chanting as they film the cheerleader in the middle who was currently beating up the girl who had started the rumor that she was pregnant. The cheerleader only stopped once the girl was unconscious and nonresponsive.

_I get that we’re all desensitized to violence and mobs and violent mobs._

Sunmi was busy putting her groceries into the back of her car when another omega came up to her and pulled her to the ground by her hair. “YOU FUCKING BITCH!” The omega beat her and screamed at her, not paying attention to the other shoppers who were now pulling out their phones to film the incident in front of them. “ARE YOU HAPPY WITH YOURSELF? RUINING MY LIFE? MY PUPS’ LIVES?”

“I’M SORRY!!” Sunmi cried out as the omega began to use her groceries in her assault, throwing eggs at her and pouring milk on her.

“WERE YOU FUCKING SORRY WHEN MY MATE’S DICK WAS IN YOUR PUSSY?!”

_But when 17,000 people’s texts and emails get leaked…_

Videos are constantly being uploaded to the internet of various people being beaten and verbally abused to the point that the town was making it onto news stations all over the country, all over the world even.

_…and the police and NIS do nothing about it, shit gets really fucking weird._

It’s the middle of the night and a good percentage of the town had come together in the middle of the street, masks on and weapons in hand as their ‘leader’ walked around with a megaphone. “An act of terrorism has been committed in our very own town! And the police, the government, the media, they are all either powerless or complicit! And the rest of the world is laughing at us, taking pleasure in our humiliation! That ends tonight!” The crowd cheers in agreement, a couple people with guns even shooting a couple of rounds into the air. “We will no longer be humiliated! We will no longer be helpless! We will find and git rid of this terrorist by any means necessary! If the government cannot establish law and order, then we will do it ourselves!”

After his speech, the crowd then began to chant to find and kill whoever was responsible for the hackings.

Jeongyeon had her headphones in, watching a funny YouTube video, completely unaware of the masked person now entering her bedroom. She only realized when a bag was yanked over her head and she was dragged out of her computer chair.

When the bag was finally taken off of her head, she found herself in an unfamiliar bathroom in someone else’s house, two masked people staring down at her with a third one standing in the doorway with a phone in hand, now doubt filming the entire thing. She was sobbing uncontrollably, begging for them to let her go when one of them began to speak. “Jeongyeon, calm down.”

“Please don’t hurt me!”

The same person from before shushed him as if he were shushing a pup to sleep. “Jeongyeon, we all saw when Chief Lee’s information got leaked, we saw your police interview, we read the transcript.” The girl was now breathing heavily, trembling in fear. “You basically told them you did it.”

Jeongyeon shook her head frantically. “No, no, I didn’t!”

“Hey, pup-“

“I swear, I was just fucking around with them!”

“Do not lie to me, Jeongyeon.”

“I’m not lying!”

Suddenly a washcloth was thrown over Jeongyeon’s, water being poured over it, preventing her from being able to breath without inhaling water. “We know that you did this, Jeongyeon!”

Finally, they removed the washcloth, Jeongyeon coughing up the water she inhaled. “I didn’t do it! I swear!”

“You didn’t do it?” The guy repeated, making it obvious he didn’t believe her. “Well somebody did, Jeongyeon. And if it wasn’t you, then who was it? We need a name.”

“I don’t know!” The washcloth was being placed over her face again, so she quickly cried out, “I don’t know for sure, but I think it’s Park Jimin!”

The guy paused with the showerhead in hand that he had been about to use again. “Say that name again.”  
Jeongyeon started crying harder. “Park Jimin!”

“You don’t know for sure?”

The girl shook her head. “I was monitoring data traffic and I saw his IP address. Data was off the charts. You have to believe me; I think it’s him!”

“You better not be fucking with us, Jeongyeon.”

“I’m not!”

The guy turned to the others in the room. “Let’s get him cleaned up.”

Jeongyeon looked directly at the camera in front of her, the fear in her eyes obvious. “My name is Yoo Jeongyeon, and I can no longer hold back the truth.” She said exactly what she had been told to say, relief feeling her as she knew she would now be able to go back home to her bed.

Instead the video ended with her captors stabbing her repeatedly until her screams finally stopped.

The leader of the group calmly walked down the stairs of his house after taking care of one loose hand, gun gripped tightly in his hand as he now had a new mission.

Jimin was curled up in a chair in Seokjin and Taehyung’s room, not fully paying attention to what was on the TV in front of him when his phone dinged with a new text.

**Daddy ** **😉  
Guess I’m a fucking idiot  
_10:50 pm_**

Jimin looked up in confusion, glancing out the window to see that all the lights were off at Yoongi’s house across the street?

**Daddy’s Little Slut <3  
You okay? I’m so sorry about  
everything that happened  
_10:52 pm_**

Unknown to Jimin, Yoongi was watching him through his own window, seeing the confusion and worry on the omega’s face, but no longer able to believe it.

**Daddy ** **😉  
I’m sorry too…  
_10:53 pm_**

**Daddy’s Little Slut <3  
I miss you  
_10:54 pm_**

Jimin didn’t get a reply to that text, which made his worry increase as he continued to look out towards Yoongi’s house. If he would only shift his gaze down the tiniest bit, he would see the masked people starting to sneak around Seokjin and Taehyung’s house.

The four omegas were now all lying on Taehyung’s bed, watching movies that featured strong omega leads for their movie night. “When I grow up, I wanna be a director and only make alpha rape revenge films.” Seokjin suddenly stated.

“Guess we all gotta have a dream.” Jungkook responded, Seokjin playfully hitting him for the teasing.

“If we were in a movie right now, this would totally be the obligatory omega shaves their head scene.”

Jimin shook his head. “Nah, that would have happened last week. This would be some omega burns this motherfucking town to the ground scene.”

Taehyung giggled. “That would be awesome!”

“I’m so glad this isn’t a movie, because you would definitely die at the end.” Seokjin gave Jimin a look.

Jimin’s jaw dropped in offense as the other three omegas started laughing. “Why the fuck do _I_ have to be the one to die?”

“Because the slut’s gotta die!” They chimed together, stating the well-known rule of movies.

“Fuck you guys!”

Jungkook suddenly sat up straight, looking at his phone. “What the fuck? Have you guys seen this video Yoo Jeongyeon uploaded?” The other omegas sat up, looking over Jungkook’s shoulder as he played the video on his phone.

“_My name is Yoo Jeongyeon. I’m not ER0STR4TUS, this wasn’t my idea. But after Mayor Yang’s information was leaked, I started to monitor the amount of data being uploaded and downloaded from each IP address in and around town. There was one that stood out. Park Jimin’s._”

Jimin stared at the phone in disbelief, shaking his head as he got up from the bed, not wanting to deal with it anymore.

“_I then confronted him about it at school._”

“What the fuck?!” He exclaimed.

“_He not only admitted to being the hacker, but he also said that if I didn’t help him…he would release all my personal information as well as my father’s. I’m so sorry! I was scared, I didn’t know what else to do! I’m so sorry!_”

All of Jimin’s friends looked up at Jimin in shock. “Why would she say that?!” Jimin exclaimed, pacing around the room in distress.

“This is fucked up.” Jungkook agreed. “How can she just say that without showing any proof that it even happened?”

“Did she just make that shit up?” Seokjin asked. “Or is it really coming from your house?”

“This isn’t good.” Taehyung commented.

Jungkook looked through all of his social media pages. “It’s already all over Twitter.”

Jimin turned to his friends, eyes shining with unshed tears. “How many people are gonna believe this?” He asked, his voice cracking. “How many people are gonna think that I actually did this?”

Seokjin’s eyes suddenly widened as he turned to Taehyung. “Did Sunmi set the alarm, Tae?” The other omega shrugged as if to say he didn’t know. “I’m gonna go check.” He crossed the house to Sunmi’s bedroom, where the omega was lying in her bed, obviously a bit drunk. “Did you set the alarm?”

“I think so, why?”

“I’m just a little anxious, I don’t know.”

“You want a Xanax? I have plenty.”

Seokjin shook his head, leaving the room again to head downstairs to check the security system. He quickly typed in the security code to make sure everything was set up. “_Zone Four arming…cannot arm._”

“Sunmi?!” Seokjin called up the stairs. “What’s Zone Four?!”

“The glass sliding doors!”

Seokjin headed towards the glass sliding doors, missing the person that was trying to get in through the window ducking to not be seen. After checking the doors, he went back to the security system, typing in the code once again. “_Zone Four arming…_” The omega didn’t even have time to scream out as he was grabbed from behind, his assailant’s hand covering his mouth as he pressed a gun to the side of his head.

Upstairs, Sunmi called out to Taehyung, the omega appearing just a few seconds later. “Is everything okay?”

Taehyung shifted a bit on his legs. “Not really~”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Taehyung shook his head, leaving the room.

The omega then made his way downstairs to look for his brother, thinking that he had been downstairs far too long. “Seokjin?!” He made it to the dining room where the security system was, eyebrows furrowing in confusion when he didn’t see Seokjin anywhere. He stepped up to input the security code.

Seokjin was whimpering in the masked person’s hold as the guy kept them hidden behind the curtains in the dining room. He was silently begging that Taehyung and the others would get out okay.

“_Zone Six arming…_” Taehyung looked around the room in confusion and worry again, wondering where Seokjin was. “_Zone Six cannot arm._” He stepped out of the dining room to look around, glancing into the hall bathroom where he noticed the window was unlocked. He entered the room and messed with the lock until he was sure it was set, running his hand through his hair in frustration afterwards.

He went to the sink to splash some water on his face to cool himself down as a masked person stepped out of the shower they had been hiding in. He grabbed onto the omega, Taehyung screaming as he was grabbed only to have a gun shoved in his mouth as a warning to be quiet. “I know Sunmi has guns hiding around here.” The assailant whispered. “Where are they?” Taehyung shook his head slightly, refusing to answer. “Where are they?!” He asked again, shoving the gun further into the omega’s mouth.

“Upstairs~” Taehyung mumbled around the weapon, the assailant throwing him back against the sink and holding the gun to his head.

Now Jimin left the bedroom, not able to stand still and needing some air, leaving Jungkook lying on the bed alone.

**Jungkook  
Where are you Seokjin?  
_11:21 pm_**

**Jungkook  
Jimin is starting to freak out  
_11:21 pm_**

**Jungkook  
He’s getting death threats now  
_11:22 pm_**

Multiple people flocked around the house, masks on and guns in hand, whispering directions to each other. Yoongi watched from his office window, closing the blinds once he saw people starting to get inside the house.

Jungkook glanced out the window, catching a glimpse of a couple of people sneaking around outside.

**Jungkook  
Seriously, Seokjin! I’m scared!  
There are people outside!  
_11:24 pm_**

**Jungkook**  
I’m gonna call the cops  
_11:24 pm_

Jimin paced around the room on his phone. “I know you both hate me right now. And you’ve probably seen that video and believe it.” He opened the sliding glass door and stepped outside. “But I really need you to know that it’s not true! I wouldn’t hurt people like this!” He took a shaky breath. “And because of everything that’s happened, I know you’re not gonna believe that. But I still wanted you to hear it from me directly.” After pacing around outside a bit, he reentered the house. “I didn’t do this. I wouldn’t wish this upon anyone. And I know that I’ve made some mistakes but I’m not a bad person.” He took another shaky breath as a couple of tears slipped down his cheeks, unaware of the person slowly approaching him from behind. “I miss you a lot, and I really want to come home.”

Gunshots sounded from behind Jimin, the omega jumping in fear and turning around to see Sunmi holding a gun in her hand and a person bleeding out on the ground in front of him. In the distance he could hear Seokjin screaming out in fear. Sunmi gestured for Jimin to get somewhere safe while she ran off to find the distressed omega.

As Sunmi disappeared, Jimin leaned down to grab the gun away from the dead person.

Sunmi ran through the house, following Seokjin, and now Taehyung’s, screams and please, shooting anyone she came across without any hesitation. She was just about to round the corner when another person popped out, and she immediately shot them, but not before they got her in the stomach. She fell back against the wall, hand clutching her wound as she slid to the ground.

Jungkook climbed out of the bedroom window, holding on tightly as he slowly made his way to the edge of the roof and dropped down to the ground. He started to run through the yard but stopped when he saw blood splattered on the windows.

“Sunmi, please!” Seokjin screamed out, tugging at the zip ties around his wrists that were keeping him tied to the curtain rod in the dining room.

Sunmi could see him from where she was and tried to crawl towards him, but couldn’t move very far thanks to the pain she was in.

Taehyung was in the bathroom just down the hall, ankles tied together and wrists bound behind his back as his captor held him down to the floor. “Sunmi, help!”

Jungkook turned around as he heard a twig snap, barely managing to dodge the person who was wielding a knife. The person was persistent, though, grabbing onto Jungkook, the force causing both of them to fall into the pool. The omega continued to struggle with the person, holding his arm back to prevent him from trying to stab him.

Taehyung screamed out as he was dragged out of the bathroom, trying to fight against his restraints but unable to break free. “Shut up!” His captor screamed, kicking him in the stomach.

Jungkook managed to wrestle the knife away from the masked person, stabbing him in the chest and pushing away from him. He quickly swam up to the surface, moving to the edge of the pool and pulling himself out as the water gradually started to turn red.

Sunmi continued to try to crawl towards the omegas she had taken care of for so long, determined despite her wound. She used the wall to pull herself up to stand.

On the other side of the wall, Taehyung’s attacker had been listening carefully to her movements, lifting his gun and pressing it against the wall before pulling the trigger multiple times. He knew he’d succeeded when he heard the sound of a body hitting the floor.

“No!” Seokjin cried out as he saw Sunmi fall to the floor lifeless, tears streaming down his face as he continued trying to pull out of his restraints.

When Jungkook heard gunshots, he took off running to find help.

Jimin sat against the wall crying, gripping tightly onto the gun he had taken from the dead body. He wanted to help his friends, but he had no idea just how many people were in the house, just waiting for the chance to kill him. He jumped as he heard his phone ding, turning to where it lay halfway across the room behind the couch.

The person who had killed Sunmi heard the phone too, slowly turning his head in its direction.

The omega took a few deep breaths, silently counting down in his head. When he finally reached one, he dove out of his hiding spot and behind the couch as bullets started flying through the room, hitting the piece of furniture.

The person only stopped firing when he ran out of bullets, slowly approaching the couch as he reloaded his gun. The phone was still blowing up as he peered around the couch, expecting to see the omega’s body bleeding out. Instead the only thing there was the phone, Jimin nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. What do you think will happen to Seokjin and Taehyung?
> 
> 2\. Jungkook?
> 
> 3\. Jimin?


	12. Chapter 12

The group of townspeople cheered as Seokjin and Taehyung were dragged out of their own, both omegas struggling against the alphas who were holding them, even trying to kick and bite them but failing to do so. Park Jinyoung led the group exiting the house, having forgotten his oath in lieu of seeking revenge on whoever it was behind the hackings. “Did I not promise you justice?!” He yelled out, gesturing to the two omegas behind him. “Look at them! Look at them!” He directed the alphas to drag the omegas to his police cruiser. They did so, slamming the two omegas against the hood of it and holding them still so they were forced to take the jeers and derogatory remarks being thrown at them. “Look at these bitches!”

He then grabbed his megaphone, putting it right in their faces as he screamed into it. “Do you think you can fuck over our town and get away with it?! Are you sorry for what you did to us?!”

The alphas pulled them up by their hair and dragged them around the car, shoving them into the backseat. “You all know what these omegas did!” Jinyoung yelled out to the crowd. “You know how they ruined our town! Are gonna sit back and let them get away with it?!”

“No!”

“Are we gonna take back our town?!” The crowd started screaming louder. “We’re good people!” The volume increased even further. “We’re not going anywhere, Jimin!” The cop suddenly warned the yet to be found omega. “You can hide all you want, but we’re gonna fucking find you, bitch!”

Jimin hid behind some bushes, looking between the branches at the scene taking place in the middle of the street, trying not to let Jinyoung’s words get to him too much. As the cheers increased once more, he backed away from the bush and ran again, going around the corner of the house whose yard he was hiding in. He leaned against the wall, taking a few deep breaths to control himself before taking off again, crossing over to the next house and banging on the backdoor.

The owner was there in five seconds, unlocking the door and letting him inside. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He cried, falling into Yoongi’s arms.

“We gotta be quick.” The alpha whispered, leading Jimin towards the stairs. “They can’t see us together. You can’t be here.”

Jimin was sobbing so hard that Yoongi was practically having to drag him, eventually sitting him down on the bottom step so he could try to console him. “They killed Sunmi!” The omega sobbed. “They killed Sunmi and they took Seokjin and Taehyung!” Jimin began hyperventilating. “And they’re gonna come for me!”

“Everything’s gonna be okay.” Yoongi said calmly, lightly squeezing Jimin’s shoulders. “Let’s go upstairs, okay?”

Jimin shook his head slightly. “I don’t think I can move right now.” He admitted, the adrenaline of before nowhere to be found.

Yoongi didn’t let that deter him, picking up the omega and moving to climb the stairs with him in his arms. “I got you~”

Once upstairs, Yoongi carefully sat Jimin down on his bed and crouched in front of him. “Take some deep breaths for me.” Jimin did as instructed, gradually calming down as Yoongi stood back up. “I’ll be back.”

Jungkook jumped as he heard more gunshots near him, turning to see a truck heading towards him. Recognizing the vehicle as belonging to Jackson, he hightailed it to the closest house and began banging on the door. “Help!” He screamed. “Please help me!”

Finally calmed down, Jimin looked around the bedroom, thinking over everything that had happened in the past few weeks. Remembering how he used to fantasize about being on this very bed and realizing now just how wrong that truly was. Yoongi returned, sitting next to him. “You’re okay~” The alpha assured him. “They’re okay, they probably just took them to the police station.” Jimin felt a pressure on his leg, glancing down to see Yoongi running a warm, wet washcloth over his bare leg to clean off the blood from the guy Sunmi had shot.

“I’m so scared.” Jimin whispered. “The whole fucking world has lost its mind.” He tensed up as Yoongi slowly parted his legs under the guise of cleaning his inner thighs. “I can do it.” Jimin said, Yoongi protesting as he tried to take the rag from him.

“It’s going to be okay.” Yoongi said, pulling the rag back and moving to wipe some of the blood that had managed to get on Jimin’s neck and collarbone. “You’re safe now.” Jimin couldn’t help but think about what his best friends could possibly be going through while the alpha whispered what were supposed to be words of comfort to him. “I’ll take care of you. I’ll protect you.” When Jimin fully came back to reality, he realized that Yoongi now no longer had the washcloth in his hands as he ran them over Jimin’s legs, slowly pushing them further apart. “God, you’re beautiful.”

Yoongi moved closer to Jimin until he was forced to lie back on the bed, the alpha hovering over him as his hand came up to rest on the omega’s throat in a way that would have excited Jimin before, but now just made him nervous.

Jungkook continued to scream and pound on the door until Jackson and his goons caught up to him, dragging him off. Jungkook tried to fight back, but it was difficult when four different alphas were holding him down and dragging him off to the truck.

“You fell in love with me.” Yoongi whispered in Jimin’s ear, the omega’s breath hitching. “Did you think I was in love with you? That’s why you did this.”

Jimin took a shaky breath as Yoongi trailed his nose up his neck and to his cheek. “I would never ever do something like this.” He whispered as Yoongi reached into his pocket.

He was barely able to contain a whimper when the alpha produced a knife, holding it up to his cheek. “Tell the fucking truth.” Yoongi whispered, trailing the blade lightly along the omega’s skin. “All this pain and chaos, Jimin…” Yoongi removed the knife from Jimin’s cheek, instead trailing it along his thigh. “And I never even got to fuck you.” Jimin started to cry again, small gasps escaping him as he felt the knife moving closer to his crotch. “I guess the least you can do is kiss me.”

Yoongi moved the knife back to Jimin’s face, pressing the tip of it into the corner of his mouth. “Don’t hurt me~” Jimin begged just before the alpha’s lips were pressed against his own.

Jungkook was lying in the bed of the truck with his hands cuffed to the sides, staring up at the sky as he tried not to show any fear to Jackson and his followers. He managed to not even flinch as the male put a gun in his line of sight, using the weapon to brush his hair off his forehead. “First we’re gonna kill you.” Jackson informed the omega. “Then the Kim brothers.” Jackson leaned closer to him, tilting his head slightly. “And then we’re gonna kill that slut Park Jimin.” Jackson stood back up, looking at someone outside of the truck. “Hey, pussy! Get over here! Tie him up!”

Jackson jumped out of the truck, a masked person taking his place with a noose in his hands. The person knelt next to him before hesitating. “I’m so sorry, Jungkook.” The person stated quietly.

Jungkook’s eyes widened and a tear finally slipped out as he recognized the voice, turning his head to look at Namjoon. “No, no, no, no~” He continued to repeat the word as Namjoon slipped the rope around his neck. Namjoon lifted his mask to show the still fresh bruise that covered half of his face. “Please don’t do this.” Jungkook begged him.

“I don’t have a choice.” Namjoon responded regretfully.

“I am begging you.” Jungkook whispered as more tears slipped out. Namjoon tightened the rope around his neck. “This isn’t you. The Namjoon I know wouldn’t do this.” Namjoon finally met his eyes. “Please don’t do this.” The omega repeated.

Yoongi now held the knife directly above Jimin’s chest, the omega trying to control his breathing but failing as a few panicked gasps still escaped him. When Yoongi started to press the knife into his skin, Jimin spoke. “You wanna kiss me, Daddy?”

Yoongi’s eyes darkened as he nodded, whispering a quiet, “Yes.”

“You wanna touch me, Daddy?” Jimin asked, turning his head so he was now looking up at the alpha. Yoongi nodded again, whispering the same answer as before. “You wanna fuck me, Daddy?” The omega whispered, earning the same answer from Yoongi, the alpha even slightly grinding against him. “Promise you’ll be gentle?”

“I promise~” Yoongi whispered, his grip on the knife faltering as Jimin tilted his head up so their lips brushed together, letting go of it completely as the omega properly kissed him.

Jimin kissed Yoongi with everything he had, even grinding up against him as he felt Yoongi’s hands gripping at his hips. He could feel the alpha getting hard, and when he felt that Yoongi was properly into it and fully had his guard down, he brought his hand up to the side of his face, digging his nails in until the alpha was pulling away to scream. Jimin took the chance to push Yoongi off of him, jumping off the bed and running down the hall to the bathroom.

“You bitch!” Yoongi yelled after him as he made it to his destination, slamming the door and locking it behind him. “I wasn’t gonna hurt you, Jimin!” Jimin backed away slowly as he heard Yoongi’s footsteps coming down the hall. “Open the fucking door!”

The omega slipped on something wet and fell backwards into the bathtub, screaming as Jeongyeon’s lifeless face stared up at him. “It was a mistake! Open the fucking door, Jimin!” Yoongi continued to demand as he twisted the doorknob and pounded on the door to no avail.

Jimin stared at the door in fear as Yoongi continued to scream at him from the other side, slowly climbing out of the bathtub. He continued to slip on the blood that was still trickling from the bathtub, preventing him from being able to stand up, so he settled for crawling across the floor to the sink. “It’s not what it looks like! I didn’t kill her! Open the door!”

The omega rummaged through all the drawers and cabinets until he found a razor and immediately got to work trying to pull one of the blades out. “I have lost everything! I have nothing!” Jimin finally got the blade out, sticking it into the bar of soap so that he wouldn’t have to worry about cutting himself while still holding onto it.

“Open the fucking door, you little shit!” Yoongi screamed as he started to pry at the lock with his knife.

Jimin finally managed to pull himself into a standing position, maintaining his balance even if he was still unstable on the slick floor.

Jimin watched with bated breath as the lock finally popped, screaming as the door swung open and rushing towards Yoongi as the alpha ran in. They fell to the floor, Yoongi pinning Jimin down as he adjusted his grip on the knife. He lifted it up with the intention to stab the omega, but Jimin swung his makeshift weapon, slitting Yoongi’s neck in one go. Jimin sputtered and turned his head away as blood sprayed out of the wound, covering his face and neck as Yoongi choked, grasping at his throat. Eventually the alpha slumped forward, stilling on top of Jimin as the breath left him.

The omega let out a few sobs as he wiggled his way out from under Yoongi, trying not to gag at the alpha’s blood that had managed to get inside his mouth.

Jungkook was still staring up at Namjoon with the eyes that had enraptured the alpha in the first place. “I’m so scared.” He whispered as another tear trailed down his cheek. “I don’t want to die here. This isn’t you, Namjoon.” Jungkook began sobbing as he continued to beg the alpha not to do this.

Finally, Namjoon shook his head, removing the rope from around Jungkook’s neck, a small smile appearing on the omega’s face as the alpha stood up and tossed the rope over the side of the truck. “I’m not gonna do it. I’m not gonna tie him up.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Jackson asked, glaring up at the alpha. “Look at your life! He ruined it! He humiliated you!”

Namjoon took a deep breath. “No. He didn’t humiliate me. You did.”

Jackson let out a laugh as he climbed back into the bed of the truck, Jungkook staying silent throughout the exchange. “Tie him up.”

“Fuck you~”

“Don’t be a hero, Namjoon.” Jackson said. “You’re not one.” When Namjoon didn’t budge, Jackson punched him right on his bruise, making the alpha fall down. “One of you grab him and get him out of here! We’re gonna hang this bitch!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all don't understand how hard it was for me to write this chapter TT


	13. Chapter 13

Once he was finally free, Jimin rummaged through the bathroom for some rags, turning on the water and letting it run for as long as it took to wipe all of the blood off of his face, arms, legs, and hair. By the time he was clean, with the exception of his clothes, there was a pile of ruined washcloths accumulated next to Yoongi’s corpse. He stumbled out of the bathroom, taking care not to slip in the blood on the floor so he wouldn’t have to clean himself again, and down the stairs, determination spreading through him like fire.

Jungkook was forced to stand up in the back of the truck as one of Jackson’s cronies tossed the rope over the streetlight they were parked under, preparing for the obvious lynching that they were planning.

Jinyoung drove down the street, Seokjin and Taehyung glaring at him from the backstreet as he spoke into his megaphone. “If anyone has any information on the whereabouts of Park Jimin, not only will you be seen as a hero amongst the good people of our town, you will also be most handsomely rewarded.

Jimin came across the living room, jaw dropping slightly as he took in the mock weapons arsenal on the floor. “What the fuck?” He whispered to himself before kneeling down and choosing the guns he deemed appropriate for what he was about to do.

“We’re gonna find you!” Jinyoung called out tauntingly. “And it’s not just me looking. It’s the whole town, the NIS. So, you better just do the right thing! Make it easy on yourself.”

Taehyung leaned forward in the backseat. “I’m telling you, he didn’t fucking do this!”

Jinyoung scoffed. “Tell that to the NIS. They already confirmed Jeongyeon’s story about the amount of data that Jimin was uploading.

Seokjin glared at the cop’s head, tilting his head slightly. “Then why aren’t _they_ here?”

Jinyoung didn’t respond to them, just focusing on the road before him. After a few minutes of driving in silence, he slammed on his brakes at the sight of a familiar omega standing in the middle of the road, shotgun pointed right at him. With an expression of amusement, the cop stepped out of the car. “Jimin, he’s going to kill you!” Seokjin yelled out from the back of the car to warn his best friend, but the omega didn’t budge as Jinyoung came to stand in front of the car, mere feet away from him.

“Do you even know how to hold that thing, little boy?” Jimin didn’t respond verbally, just cocked the gun in his hands as a warning. The action caused the cop to laugh condescendingly. “What are you gonna do, kill a cop? You wouldn’t shoot a cop.”

The two omegas in the car were still calling out to their friend, but they were ignored as Jinyoung moved to pull his gun out. Before he was even able to get it out of the holster, Jimin pulled the trigger, the bullet going right through the cop’s chest. Seokjin and Taehyung screamed as the windshield turned red.

Jimin waited until Jinyoung’s limp body fell to the ground before moving. “Seokjin?! Taehyung?!” He called out as he ran to the car, quickly opening the backdoor to let them out. “Are you okay?!”

The brothers nodded before exclaiming how much they loved Jimin, wrapping their arms around the shorter omega. “They killed her!” Seokjin cried into Jimin’s shoulder. “They fucking killed Sunmi!”

Jimin squeezed him tighter before asking, “Where’s Jungkook?”

“HELP ME!!” Jungkook screamed out as one of Jackson’s friends revved the truck to rile the others up, making them more excited for what was to come. The omega screamed until his throat became sore and then screamed even more, hoping someone would hear him and come to help.

Just down the street, unknown to Jackson and his crew, Jimin, Taehyung, and Seokjin stalked towards them, all three now armed in preparation to save and protect their best friend. The snuck around some of the houses to remain unseen, Jimin staying crouched down as he approached the truck. He crawled along the ground until he was just under the open passenger side window. When he was sure the driver wasn’t looking anywhere in his direction, he slowly leaned up, sliding the shotgun and pulling the trigger. The driver slumped over, foot accidentally pressing further on the gas and causing the truck to jolt the tiniest bit forward. Jungkook’s hands flew to his throat as the noose tightened the tiniest bit, choking as he tried to loosen the rope.

Seokjin then jumped out from behind the tree he was using to hide himself, stabbing the person holding onto the rope in the stomach. He pulled knife back out before plunging it into the alpha’s chest, the alpha letting go of the rope and causing Jungkook to fall down, gasping for breath.

All of the alphas were now aware of the omegas presence and scattered around, but it didn’t help as Taehyung called onto his experience with shooting video games, opening fire on Jackson’s friends and barely missing any shots. The ones who did manage to escape took cover behind the truck. He lowered his gun, the other three omegas joining him. Jimin handed Jungkook a gun as they watched the truck closely for any signs that the alphas would try to return fire.

The second Jackson peeked his head around to see if they were still there, the four omegas opened fire, letting bullets fly until the alpha disappeared again, and then some as a warning. “They’re fucking crazy!” One of Jackson’s friends cried before deciding to try to make a run for it. He didn’t get very far before he was struck by one of Taehyung’s bullets.

Another one of his friends pulled out a gun of their own. “I’m gonna take these bitches out!” The only other alpha besides Jackson tried to convince him not to, but he ran out anyway, not hesitating to shoot at the omegas. Unfortunately for him, the omegas also didn’t hesitate to open fire, only ceasing when he dropped to the ground with blood pooling out of multiple gunshot wounds.

“Fuck you!” Jackson yelled at them from behind the truck, earning another flurry of bullets into the vehicle that caused him and his final remaining friend to hunker down behind the tires.

When they finally ceased fire, Jungkook called out to the two alphas. “If you wanna surrender, we’ll stop shooting!”

“Fuck you, cunts!” The four omegas shared a look before shrugging, shooting at the truck once more. They all stopped after 30 seconds, except for Seokjin who fired one more shot, successfully hitting Jackson’s friend, leaving the alpha completely alone. Realizing he had absolutely no backup, he decided to give up, slowly standing with his hands above his head. “Alright, I surrender! Don’t shoot!”

“Get on your knees.” Jimin demanded as the alpha slowly approached them, hands still up. When Jackson didn’t respond immediately, he cocked his shotgun. “Get on your fucking knees!”

“Okay, okay!” Jackson dropped to his knees in front of them, still keeping his hands up as Jungkook approached him. “Please don’t kill me.” Jungkook ignored him, pressing his gun against the alpha’s forehead. “Please don’t kill me.” He begged again, tears now forming in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Jungkook. Okay? I’m sorry, please don’t kill me. I didn’t mean it! I’m begging you, Jungkook, don’t fucking kill me!” The other omegas had now joined Jungkook, also pointing their guns at the alpha. “I was stupid! I’m sorry for everything! I regret everything! I just got carried away and I’m sorry! Please don’t fucking kill me!”

With one last cold look towards the alpha, Jungkook lowered his gun, the other omegas following suit. “Let’s go~” He told the others, turning around and walking away from Jackson.

The four omegas went just a few houses down the street where Namjoon had been zip tied to a stop sign, quickly cutting him free. “Thank you so much!”

Jungkook watched carefully as Namjoon stood up from the ground. “You okay?”

The alpha nodded. “What about you? Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Jungkook responded while his friends shared looks behind them. “Thanks for not murdering me, I guess.”

Namjoon chuckled. “You’re welcome.”

After a brief awkward silence, Jungkook said, “You should go.”

“Yeah, I should.”

The other three omegas watched Namjoon walk off, Jimin walking up to his best friend. “I mean…not all alphas.”

Jungkook snorted, rolling his eyes slightly at the joke before turning around to engulf his friends in a group hug. “I don’t know what I’d do without you guys!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Are you surprised they all survived?
> 
> 2\. Do you think Jungkook should have killed Jackson?
> 
> 3\. One chapter left! What are your honest thoughts on this fic as a whole?


	14. Epilogue

_My name is Park Jimin, I'm 18 years old, and I don't know if me and my friends are gonna live through the night. This entire fucking town wants to kill us. And they may say that it's because they thought I was behind it, or that I'm a whore. I'm immoral. I'm a homewrecker. I deserve it. I have it coming. Well guess what. I didn't hack anybody's shit. I didn't do it, and I don't know who did._

_As for being a whore, a homewrecker, immoral? Sure, I may be all of those things and then some. But it doesn't hold a fucking candle to your righteousness. That's the real sickness here, your righteousness and hypocrisy. It's the simple fact that you can't live by the rules you set, yet you still pretend._

_This is **your** world. **You** built this. If it's too strict, tear it the fuck down. But don't look at me. Don't take your hate out on me. I just got here and I have no clue where to go because from the moment I arrived, all I was ever given were orders._

Omegas of all ages all across the town, those who were curled up on their beds or sitting on couches, looking down at their phones or sitting in front of their laptops, or any other position and electronic they could find stared down at Jimin's livestream coming through. Sadly, all of them could relate too much to his words.

_Smile._

_Open up._

_Cross your legs._

_Spread your pussy._

_Speak softer._

_Scream louder._

_Be quiet._

_Be confident._

_Be interesting._

_Don't be so difficult._

_Be strong._

_Don't fight back._

_Be an angel._

_Be a whore._

_Be a princess._

_Be anything you want to be…but not that._

_Fuck you. You still want to kill me? Rape me? Stab me? Shoot me? Let's go. Rally your fucking crew. Grab your guns and hide behind your masks. You want to do this in real life now? Give it your best shot. Because you've prepared me my whole life for this._

The four omegas walked down the street towards the cheering mob, glancing behind them at the omegas following them. Young, old. Fat, skinny. Male, female. All streaming out of the houses, running across yards in various states of dress to join them in the inevitable fight. Their fight.

_You may kill me…but you can't kill us all._

Jimin's fathers sat in the cold room as the NIS agent read off all the charges to them. "The charges include cyberterrorism, murder, invasion of privacy. A life sentence is an absolute certainty."

The omega sighed in sadness and disbelief. "I just can't believe this."

The agent then gestured for the couple to follow him, leading them into the interrogation room where their son, Jihyun, was sitting at the table. "I don't understand." The alpha stated calmly once they were left alone with their youngest son. "Why would you do something like this? People's lives were ruined. People _lost_ their lives. Your brother was nearly killed. Why would you do something like this?"

Jihyun shrugged. "I was bored."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. What did you think of Jimin's speech?
> 
> 2\. Were you surprised by who the hacker was?
> 
> 3\. Any final thoughts on the fic as a whole?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this fic! I hope you enjoyed the journey! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @ot7mikrokosm!! <3


End file.
